Eternal Darkness 2
by Clarity2199
Summary: Vampire fic, continuation of the original Eternal Darkness. This takes place at the end of the Yugioh series. Kaiba is a vampire. Yami tries to find a way to cure Kaiba, while the rest of the group learns about new mysterious murders taking place in Domino. Is Kaiba responsible? Did he take over where the first vampire left off?
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Narr: Vampire fic, continuation of the original Eternal Darkness. This takes place at the end of the Yugioh series. Kaiba is a vampire. Yami tries to find a way to cure Kaiba, while the rest of the group learns about new mysterious murders taking place in Domino. Is Kaiba responsible? Did he take over where the first vampire left off?

Note: Violence, language, AU, rated T, action/adventure. I do not own Yugioh. I also do not own any rights to vampires or mythological creatures. I do not study ancient Egyptian.

Chapter 1.

The battle of past memories was over, and Yami had defeated Bakura and Zork. They now had all the Millennium Items needed to finish Atem's final quest. They stood before Ishizu, Marik, and Odion, as Ishizu explained what they were about to do once they entered the temple.

And Tea was horrified, knowing that this meant Atem may finally be leaving them forever.

"...this is the entrance to ceremonial battle." Ishizu stated. "I hope you are both ready."

"Well..." Yugi said, sounding unsure.

Everyone looked to Yugi, surprised. Joey said. "What's wrong, Yugi? You seemed so determined to battle Atem when we were on the boat."

"I know, but...I think there's something wrong. Atem has not seemed very content on this next step." Yugi replied.

Ishizu blinked, surprised by this. "Oh?"

Yugi then became the Pharaoh, and looked over towards his three guides. "Ishizu...I do not think this is yet the time to end my journey."

"Pharaoh...you have found your name. You must battle to complete your mission and move on to your final destiny. What makes you stay your hand?" Ishizu asked.

Yami replied. "It is what I have seen in the past. In that time, my high priest battled side by side with me. He had given everything for me. I had seen the shadow of Akunadin try to consume him, and his own light save him from the darkness. I left him to be the next Pharaoh before I returned, to continue and shed light upon all our people."

Yami then looked out in the distance, showing the grief on his face. "He is here with me again in the future, now as Kaiba. But, in this time he is forever cursed in darkness. How can I leave...how can I abandon him to this fate? I have the chance to move on and allow my soul to find peace. But the soul of a vampire will never move on, and will be doomed forever. Even if he dies...his soul will not join us, will he?"

Ishizu looked down and shook her head. "No...he will not. But, my Pharaoh...there is nothing you can do for him."

"Nothing?" Yami asked. "It was explained to me in the past that Akunadin had found a way to decipher only a fraction of the book which allowed him to create the Millennium Items. What if that book holds more secrets...perhaps the secret to possibly save Kaiba?"

Joey asked. "You think that's possible?"

Yami then looked down, stating. "This is not an easy decision for me. The last thing I want to do is burden Yugi any more than I have to, by remaining inside him."

_'You're not a burden, Pharaoh!'_ Yugi exclaimed. _'How can you even think that? We'd all miss you if you were gone. You know that, don't you?'_

Yami didn't answer. But then, he changed back to Yugi with an equally determined look on his face. "I agree with the Pharaoh. If there's any chance to help Kaiba, then we have to at least try!"

Ishizu looked down and nodded. "I see. Then come with me..."

They all looked surprised, but joined Ishizu and the other two, nonetheless.

They entered the secret underground temple, where it showed the coffer that held spaces for all the Millennium Items, as well as the Eye of Horus upon the wall.

Ishizu turned to the others and said. "Since you both agree on this, you both have the option on refusing the ceremonial battle once you place the Millennium Items into the tablet. If that is done, you will be granted the option that Bakura had been so desperately seeking for."

"And, what is that?" Yugi asked.

"You will be granted one wish." Ishizu stated.

Everyone was shocked by this. Joey said. "No way! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Be warned, it is not a wish like you might expect. This wish the Pharaoh makes can only affect himself." She stated.

Tristan scratched his head. "Uh...what exactly does that mean?"

Marik stepped forward, saying. "That means if a person asked for riches, it would be a wasted wish that did nothing, since that wish is based on the desire of an object. It has to be a wish that would directly affect the Pharaoh."

Tea seemed confused, saying. "If that was the case, then how would that help Bakura?"

Odion stated. "Because he could have wished for ultimate power within himself and have it be granted. He could have asked for immortality, or eternal youth. He could have asked to become a god."

"No way!" Joey spat.

Yugi transformed back to Yami, saying. "I understand."

Ishizu added. "But, be warned. If you take this route instead of the ceremonial battle, you may be giving up your chance to be granted passage to the spirit realm. You may very well be wasting your opportunity."

Yami nodded, saying. "Yes...but for Kaiba, it's worth the risk."

"Are you sure about that?" Joey asked.

Yami turned to Joey, and nodded. "I cannot let Kaiba suffer in that form for all eternity to never be allowed the chance to pass on in peace. Joey...I have to do this."

Joey nodded. "Yeah...I get it."

_'Pharaoh...but what will you wish for? Asking for something to cure Kaiba will also be a wasted wish, because that wish has nothing to do with you.'_ Yugi said in his mind.

Yami replied. _'I know, aibou. But if there is one thing you had taught me over the years...it is to follow my heart. And that is exactly what I will do...my wish will be from the heart.'_

Yugi smiled. _'Then I trust whatever your wish will be...it will be a good one.'_

_'Thank you.'_

Yami then placed the Millennium Items into the holders, causing the items to light up. It also caused both Yami and Yugi to separate.

But Yami held his ground, as he stared upon the eye, and stated. "I refuse the Ceremonial Battle."

"As do I." Yugi replied.

The sarcophagus holding the Millennium Items also suddenly lit up upon that claim, and shined it's light upon Yami.

Ishizu said. "Pharaoh...the gods await your wish. You must make it now, or forever lose their blessings."

"I wish to become mortal again, and have a body of my own." Yami answered, surprising everyone...even Yugi.

His hand then rested on the sarcophagus, and the light instantly became blinding, engulfing him in light.

Everyone had to cover their faces to protect their eyes. But when it was finally all over with...there were now two Yugi's, both equally solid. Yugi stood where he was, and Yami was on the ground, naked and seeming to be unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed, and squatted down to where he was.

The others came over, save Tea who blushed and looked away.

Ishizu turned to Odion and nodded to him. Odion then approached, removing his robe and wrapping Yami with it.

As he did, the ground began to tremble all around them. Odion then lifted Yami, saying. "Do not be concerned. The power granted to the Pharaoh had merely drained him for the moment. He will be fine. Let us leave here, now."

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

Ishizu said. "The Pharaoh had fulfilled his purpose. The ground is now reclaiming back the Millennium Items to hide them once again from the mortal world. We must hurry!"

Everyone left as the entire mountain collapsed and sunk into the ground. Tea then turned to Ishizu, saying. "So, because of his wish...does that mean the Pharaoh will never get the chance to return to the spirit world?"

Ishizu smiled, saying. "The Pharaoh had chosen wisely. Now that he is mortal again, he will have his chance to naturally rise to the spirit world, after living his life once again."

"Yes." Marik agreed. "Instead of being tested in the duel, his life will be his test."

Tea smiled at that...Yami was not going to leave them. Thanks to Yami's wisdom, he could still be their friend forever, and also die just like any of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ishizu brought everyone to the Egyptian museum, where Marik gave the Pharaoh some of his clothes. He was awake now, and looking as happy as ever.

Yugi beamed. "Well, I think you're going to need a better identity then Pharaoh, for now on."

"But, what should we call him?" Joey asked.

"Well, his name 'is' Atem." Yugi said.

"That would not be wise. The Pharaoh's name is a word of power. It was scratched off long ago for a reason." Ishizu stated.

"I believe Yami Motou would work just fine." Yami said. "It will work as a constant reminder of how I got here."

"Then we could be like brothers! Well...even if we aren't." Yugi said. "I'm sure grampa would love to have you live there with us. Of course, you'd have to also go to school with us. But it'll be great!"

That's when the smile faded from Yami. He looked down, saying. "Yugi...I think I'm going to stay here for awhile...here in Egypt."

"But...why?" Yugi asked.

Yami explained. "I could not allow myself to continue on, knowing that my soul could rest at peace but not Kaiba's. A soul that once lived his past life to serve and protect me...a soul that had during this time become my friend, whether he admitted it or not. I will not abandon him. Now, that I am separated from you, I no longer have to fear burdening you by having to make you travel away from your friends and family."

"But, Yami...I told you that you were never a..." Yugi began, but Yami held his hand up.

"I have no right to live your life, aibou. I have no right to take time from your friends, family, and this life that is yours. Now, I don't have to. But, do not fear...I don't plan on my stay being a permanent one, here. When I have finished with my quest, I promise to come and visit." Yami smiled.

Yugi became all teary eyed and hugged Yami tightly. "I'll miss you, Yami!"

"And I will miss you, aibou. We will see each other again. I promise." Yami stated.

Yugi's friends eventually left where Ishizu, Odion, Marik and Yami remained. They got onto the plane waiting for them, and headed home...back to Domino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: I know it probably seemed strange that in the beginning of a vampire story, I started off with almost nothing to do with the vampire. But I wanted to bring everyone up to speed to where this story is going. Plot development is important. Don't worry, he should be introduced in the next chapter.

Even though this is an AU fantasy vampire fic, I felt I did the style of this particular story as closest to the style they do the actual Yugioh series. There's a lot more focus on the group in this fic, than I have in most storylines.

Please read and review. I reply to all reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 2.

Kaiba was home, typing on his computer. It was day time, but the windows had all been sealed over, which Mokuba had insisted on having done to keep the light from entering the house anywhere. Now the home relied entirely on false electrical lighting.

He looked over the work he had been doing, preparing for something he was planning for in the near future. The very thought of it re-energized him with an inspiration he had been missing for too long, now. It made him feel more alive than ever. And until recently, he had been feeling pretty dead inside.

He thought back on that time when he felt so empty, that one particular day he had nearly lost control. That day he almost killed himself.

- Flashback -

_Kaiba had returned home, practically shaking, as he entered the garage. He moved to the large garage door and collapsed on his hands and knees. This was the third time now he had nearly lost control. He had not been able to keep himself from venturing out in the city of Domino at night, and this time he had found a gang of kids playing ball out in the streets with each other._

_One kid threw the ball too high, and it went rolling into a nearby alley towards Kaiba._

_The smallest of them went happily running after the ball. But what he found was a pair of glowing violet eyes staring down at him. The rest of the kids felt his presence, and immediately turned and ran without even thinking of helping their friend. And the kid was paralyzed in fear, unable to move._

_The child was so tempting...he would make such an easy target, and would offer him no resistance. Kaiba skimmed up the darkened alley, closing in on his victim._

_He told himself that such a weak person deserved to pay for his weakness, anyway. But as he touched his victim, he realized he was the one that was being too weak, unable to fight back his own urges. And the kid reminded him so much of Mokuba...too much. At the last second, he managed to snap himself out of it and fly away before he did any damage._

_But, he knew he was slowly losing this battle. He had been getting closer and closer to committing murder once again. He had hoped after defeating Cavnar, he would no longer have those urges. He could only blame himself. He allowed himself to willingly hunt with Cavnar, and that hunger never quite went away._

_The kid had survived that night, but he could no longer guarantee his next victim would. Even now, he was able to imagine it, fantasize doing it…the urges were so strong, he wanted to go and find someone else to be his victim. He had his vials, but it wasn't enough…nothing was good enough like the warm blood of a fresh kill._

_And if he did start to feast on humans, who was to say he wouldn't eventually look on Mokuba as his next meal? No...he would never allow himself do endanger his brother. He would never allow himself to kill. Never again._

_Kaiba now stood back up, his trembling body resting heavily against the wall. He looked at his watch that showed it was now 6am, then over at the button to open the garage door. It was almost sunset...it was almost time to end it all. He couldn't go up and say goodbye to his brother, either. If he did, he knew Mokuba would talk or guilt him out of it, and he had to do this. _

_But, if he was going to die, it was not going to be in the form of a vampire. No...he refused to let himself die this way. How he chose to go would be in the embodiment of greatness that everyone knew him as. He would fade away as the warrior, as the dragon._

_So, he offered his last goodbye to his brother from a distance, as he muttered. "I'm sorry, Mokuba...I guess I failed you again. But at least this way I can protect you...from myself."_

_He transformed into the BEWD, and then with one large claw, he pushed what now looked like a very tiny red button._

_The garage door opened, and Kaiba let out one more mighty roar._

- End Flashback -

As Kaiba thought back on that moment of weakness, he smiled to himself. In one way, Kaiba was right...that day stopped him from taking another victim ever again. But it didn't save Mokuba in the way he had expected it to.

His urges had gone away, and renewed him with a new strength, a new hope, a new look on life. Yes, life. Since that day, he no longer accepted the fact that he was undead. He might have become a creature of darkness, but he certainly wasn't a walking corpse. This was not a curse...this was a gift, a very powerful gift. And he would use that power to its full advantage that he believed more than made up for any disadvantages it may have also caused.

"My return will be soon." He muttered with confidence, as he looked upon the new night schedule he had created for the next upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. "And when I'm back...you better watch out, Yugi. Because this time...the title of Game King will once again be mine!"

Kaiba then laughed madly, as his ghostly cackle ended up scaring any animals that might have been anywhere near the mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not too long later, Mokuba was signaled from his guard at the front gate.

"Sir...there is an investigator who wishes to talk to you." The guard explained.

Mokuba asked on the phone. "About what?"

"It's concerning the attack on Seto Kaiba, regarding The Vampire serial killer again."

Mokuba sighed. It had been nearly a year, now. He would have thought by now the case was closed.

The guard added. "He stated it's merely a few questions, and hopes he could take up a minute of your time."

"All right, all right...let him through."

Mokuba went to the front door, and opened it, surprised to see a man that looked more like an American. He smiled and was able to talk a fluent Japanese, though. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Isn't the case closed, all ready?" Mokuba asked him.

The man nodded. "Yes, yes...there's just a few minor loose ends to wrap up. We shouldn't have to disturb you again after this. It'll only be..."

"I know...a minute of my time." Mokuba finished, opening the door. "I certainly hope so. There's a lot of paper work I need to finish up on."

The man walked in, looking around the house with interest...a briefcase in hand. He then turned, saying. "I am so sorry...I didn't even introduce myself, yet. The name is Inspector Luther Gabriel." He shook hands with Mokuba, then looked around, saying. "I was told that the last time he was spotted, it was in your living room."

Mokuba nodded, saying. "Come with me." And led him to the living room.

As he followed Mokuba, Mr. Gabriel noticed the windows and said. "I noticed you have removed all your windows, and walled them up in your house."

"It didn't match with the houses lighting." Mokuba said simply, and kept walking.

If anyone followed the stories, Mokuba knew this guy probably heard of his brother's ailment and sensitivity to light. But he wasn't in the mood to elaborate on that, too. This was about the old case. So, he simply threw out whatever was easiest to say.

Perhaps the investigator realized that, because there was no hesitation or other questions to Mokuba's answer.

They stopped in the living room. "This is the place. It's obviously been fixed up since then."

"Yes, I see." Gabriel noted, seeing everything looking new and untouched of any possible damage. He then opened his briefcase and pulled out an odd device with a tiny screen that glowed a bluish color.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about. This will merely show me old blood residue, if there's any left." The man said calmly, and began to use it to pan the living room. As he did, he asked. "Exactly what happened again on that night?"

"It's in the police report." Mokuba answered, eyeing the man suspiciously.

Gabriel looked sourly at the device where in certain spots of the living room, a minute spot on the monitor would occasionally change more into a brownish-orange and fade. 'Damn...'

He then answered Mokuba. "Yes...it states that the man came in causing a great amount of damage with a sword, still possessing tremendous strength to smash up most of the living room, and nearly killing everyone that was present, before escaping and never returning."

Gabriel then turned his back completely on Mokuba, scanning more of the living room and having difficulty making the monitor change brown again, seeming to make him look even more disappointed. "The problem I'm having is that it doesn't exactly match the pattern of all his other killings. The Vampire normally finds a victim outside, kills him, and moves on. It never seeks a group in a home. It seems so reckless of him..."

"Can I help you?"

Gabriel turned to see Seto Kaiba now standing outside the living room, arms crossed, and looking very foreboding.

"Seto...you're up." Mokuba said, smiling up at him.

As Gabriel turned towards him, so did his scanner, causing the entire monitor to light up into a deep blood red. Gabriel had to do all in his power to contain the excitement he felt from seeing the coloration change on his scanner. He quickly put it away behind his back and approached Kaiba, holding his hand out to him. "Ahhh...Mr. Kaiba. A pleasure to meet you in person."

Kaiba glared down at him, not saying a thing, and not bothering to accept the man's hand.

He pulled it away, saying. "Yes, well...I've heard about the terrible news on how you picked up a rare disease from the killer. It's probably the reason you have had your windows sealed up...since you're now so sensitive to the light."

"Show me your badge." Kaiba said simply, holding out his hand.

"Of course." Gabriel said, handing him his badge. "I found it rather interesting that all your friends that were also victims of this killer that night didn't seem to pick up any diseases. How unfortunate that you were the only victim."

"This badge states that you're a private investigator that doesn't even work here in Domino." Kaiba handed the badge back. "Aren't you bit far from Tokyo, Mr. Gabriel? Why so interested in a case from around here?"

"You may not know this, but your Vampire was also a traveler. It was the reason the police had such a difficult time hunting him down. When I first began to investigate him, it was in the US. And I have followed him all the way here to Domino. Yet, from this home, his trail runs cold." Gabriel explained.

"...and your point?"

"I simply find it strange that this killer would react so erratic towards you, without any concern on who might find out, after being so careful up until this time." Gabriel explained.

Kaiba answered, looking bored. "It's not my place to try and figure out why a madman does what he does. Maybe the drugs got to him and he got sloppy. That's not my problem."

"True..." Gabriel replied. "Yet, after being attacked twice by this person, you don't seem the least bit worried that he may return. Why is that?"

"He hasn't shown up again after almost a year. If he shows up, we'll just have to chase him off again. I'm not going to sit around worrying over the possibility of danger. If I did that, I'd never get anything done."

Gabriel nodded. "I see. In fact, I believe the police report stated you weren't even there that night, correct? It was just your brother and some of his friends. And for some reason, all your guards were transferred to working for Kaiba Corp during that time, as well. Am I right?"

Mokuba looked concerned from the questioning, as Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Gabriel could have sworn there was even the slight hint of a glow in his eyes...or maybe it was just the reflection from the lights.

"May I remind you, Mr. Gabriel...the case is closed. So, unless the police have decided for some reason to re-open this case, I believe our conversation is over."

Gabriel smiled, and gave him a nod of courtesy. "Thank you for answering my questions, Mr. Kaiba. I can show my own way out." Kaiba then watched as the man put his device away and left the house through the front door.

After he was gone, Mokuba turned to his brother, saying. "Who was that guy, Seto? I never saw any investigators like him before. You don't think he's like a vampire hunter, like you see in the movies...do you?"

"I doubt it." Kaiba stated. "Cavnar all ready explained that the vampire population keep themselves to a minimum, to ensure their food supply never becomes endangered. Anyone attempting to be a vampire hunter would find themselves having a difficult time finding any to get rid of. It wouldn't make sense taking up such a worthless career."

Kaiba then turned and headed back towards his office. "And if he is for some reason trying to dig up evidence of vampires, he'll only be labeling himself as a crazy person from society. Let the nobody have his fun. He's not our problem."

"If you say so." Mokuba said, as his brother vanished into nothingness, heading back upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gabriel left the Kaiba mansion, in a much better mood than he anticipated being.

Of course he heard about the Kaiba head's ailment, but he had to see it for himself. It was one thing to suspect someone to be a vampire. But to actually meet one alive and in person…that was the most incredible introduction he ever had. He was outright excited over his findings. It was in fact the first time he ever truly met a vampire, live and in person.

'So, Cavnar...you were killed.' He grinned, as he went into his car and drove away. 'But fortunately, you left yourself a new heir before you died. And this one doesn't seem as interested in going anywhere anytime soon. How fortunate for me. With a vampire sitting in one place, it will be child's play to take him down. Now, all I need is the perfect tool to help me!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: For those who are upset and wanting to know more about what happened in the flashback scene…don't worry, the story will get back to that later. You're just going to have to wait a little while. But it will be completed, later on.

I'm not supposed to answer reviews here, so I wont. But there is 'someone' who obviously has been following this series, which I am grateful for, but that person doesn't have a profile. I'm just saying…you really should get a profile. That way, I could properly thank you for reading my stuff for so long. It doesn't take much effort to make one, and you don't have to do anything…just review. Anyway, to that 'someone'…thanks for reading!

And to everyone…please continue to review.

I was worried I wasn't going to get any reviews…at least for the first chapter. After all, it's not a romance. And it's hard to get the attention of most fans on this site if you're not writing some kind of romance. So, I have to especially thank those that did review. It made me feel real good that there are people out there reading my stuff, despite the lack of personal connection between characters in this story.

Of course that doesn't mean someone can't read something in the actions of any of the characters. After all, if people can find romance and match-ups between them in the original Yugioh series, then they can probably find them in mine, too. It's just nothing blatant. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 3.

After a month of flying to Egypt and helping to win the Pharaoh's memories, Yugi and his friends were finally home at last. They had shared time back home with their family, and once again the gang returned to their routine of meeting together at Sugoroku's game shop.

Well…almost all. Joey hadn't quite made it, yet.

But it had been a couple weeks since they had been back in Domino. Yet, day by day Yugi seemed to be getting more depressed, even though he had tried to keep on a cheerful face.

Everyone knew why…it was apparent. Yugi wasn't used to Yami's voice no longer being in his mind. This was the first time ever since he completed the puzzle that he hadn't had the spirit inside of him.

He wasn't used to it, and felt truly alone. Even though he was still surrounded by his friends, it wasn't quite the same. He missed Yami…he wanted to see him again.

"Well, I know one thing for sure…" Tristan began to say, in an attempt to cheer Yugi up. "It's great to be back home. And to be honest, this has to be the first spring we've been able to just hang out and have fun! No more shadow realm, no more ghouls or rare card hunters..."

"...no more Yami." Yugi muttered.

Tea put her hand on Yugi and smiled. "But, that's not true, Yugi. You should feel happy. We had believed that by this time he would be gone forever. But instead, he's still alive with us."

"Yeah." Tristan added. "And then when he gets back, he can finally hang out with us and not have to worry about someone trying to kill us every chance they get!" Tristan added.

Yugi smiled once again, saying. "I'm sorry, guys. You're right. I can't wait for Yami to get back and finally hang out together with us, just like one of the guys. Plus, when he gets back, hopefully he'll also be able to offer a cure for Kaiba."

Tea chuckled, replying. "Yami's so used to being on missions, I hope he can handle living a dull normal life."

Yugi also laughed. "I'm sure he'll learn to cope."

"Say, where's Joey, anyway?" Tea asked.

Tristan answered. "Ahh...late as usual. You know him…same old Joey." He said, while playing with something silver and sharp.

And, as if on cue…the door burst open and in came Joey.

"I'm here!" He announced, as if assuming everyone was waiting just for him.

"Hey, Joey…what took you so long?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry about that." Joey said, moving over to the counter with a few new nicks on his face, while trying to catch his breath. "And I'm glad you asked, cuz boy do I have an adventure to tell you!"

"Uh-oh." Tristan muttered. It was going to be one of 'those' mornings. Everyone could already here the story ready to be told.

"Well, I was hungry…" Joey said, which also no surprise. Somehow it always started with food. "So, I grabbed a burger on the way to meet you guys. But then some asshole snatched my food on me! Well, I wasn't going to take that lying down! So, I chased the guy through these allies, and..."

The others already began to roll their eyes, as Tea agreed with Tristan. "Same ol' Joey."

As Joey continued to gossip about his amazing chase to get his food back, Yugi's attention turned to the object Tristan was playing with. "Hey, Tristan…what is that you got there?" Yugi asked.

"Isn't anyone listening to me? This is important! I almost lost my lunch!" Joey cried out.

Tristan showed Yugi what looked like a silver knife with rune inlay. "Marik gave it to me as a parting gift. Aint it cool? He said it was some sort of holy relic, or something."

"Wait a minute!" Joey then blurted, ending his story abruptly. "He didn't say that was yours...he said that was ours!"

"Yeah, well I'm claiming it!" Tristan argued.

"No way...I called first dibs!" Joey snapped back.

With Joey's story forgotten as quickly as it started, the two boys now began to fight over the knife, as Yugi warned. "Guys, please! You shouldn't play with that...it's dangerous!"

"Besides...you'll probably end up killing the next person that comes in, waving that thing around!" Tea added.

Tristan pushed Joey back, who was still growling since he still couldn't take it from him. "Yeah!" Tristan snapped at Joey. "So, keep your hands off my stuff!"

"It aint your stuff! And just wait until a cop sees you with that thing!" Joey barked. "They'll have you in jail so fast, it'll make yer head spin!"

"No way!" Tristan argued. "I'm in Yugi's shop. I'll just say it's one of Grampa Motou's weird antiques he collects."

Grampa Motou was known for collecting very strange items, including things like broken Millennium Puzzles, and jars that could steal people's souls if opened. Fortunately, such items were never put up for sale.

At that moment, a random customer came in, looking over some cards to buy.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

He smiled, saying. "I'd like a pack of the new Duel Monsters cards, please."

"Okay." Yugi said. "That'll be four dollars."

During that time, the TV that had been showing off Tea's soap opera in the background suddenly changed to the news.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to give an important news bulletin._ _In recent news, Kaiba Corp has announced that exactly one week away will be the official date when they plan to begin their new 'Night Tournament'. Mokuba Kaiba is with us today to tell us about it." The new lady said._

_"That's right." Mokuba replied. "We decided to do this tournament during the night, as a promotional for the new evening rides at Kaiba Land. Kaiba Land's new hours will help attract the teenage crowd, giving them more and safer things to do in the evening. It'll also help the duelists that have a job and a life outside of dueling to be able to still come to the tournament. That way, it shouldn't interfere with their work."_

_"That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Kaiba. Could we ask how the CEO's illness had been, since the attack on him last year? Has his condition gotten any better?" The news woman asked._

_Mokuba looked down. "Well, as you know...the attacker had some rare disease that was inflicted on my brother. As long as he takes the proper precautions though, he'll be fine."_

_"This disease supposedly caused a strong sensitivity to light. But since this tournament is also at night, is there a chance that Seto Kaiba will be joining? Could this be part of the reason for the 'Night Tournament'?" She asked._

_Mokuba smiled, saying. "I don't think I can say, at this time. That's still up in the air."_

_The picture then returned to showing just the reporter, as she stated. "That was Mokuba Kaiba, speaking on behalf of Kaiba Corp. Everyone now awaits to see if Seto Kaiba will be returning to the tournament due to the unique new schedule. This is Patricia Sullivan reporting for the evening news."_

"Wow, so it's now only one week away!" The kid said, sounding excited.

"You knew about this?" Joey asked, surprised. None of them even heard there was a tournament coming up.

"Oh, yeah..." He said. "Mokuba Kaiba announced this over a month ago. Everyone knows about it...they just didn't know the exact date it was going to happen. Where were you guys?"

They all looked at each other, thinking about their travel to Egypt, inside of Yami's past memories. Yugi muttered. "Uh...we were kind of away."

It made Yugi feel real stupid, though. He probably should have asked his grampa if anything new was going on around Domino. He would have known, since it involved duel monsters.

"Wow...you guys really missed a lot. Everyone's psyched and hoping to see if Kaiba comes out to duel." He said. "I wonder if the disease makes him look sickly...I bet it does. It's probably why he doesn't want to be seen. Oh, well...gotta go!"

As the kid left the shop, Tristan just shook his head. "If the kid only knew."

But, Yugi looked concerned, stating. "This is terrible! What if he's right, and Kaiba 'does' plan on coming out to duel?"

Joey looked over and shrugged, saying. "So? I mean...it is at night, Yugi. It aint like it'll kill him..."

Tea shook her head, stating. "Don't you get it, Joey? Because he's a vampire, he has no reflection, now. Even if the tournament was being held at night, if he came out in public everyone would realize he can't be seen on camera or anything, and would get suspicious!"

Tristan then added. "Well, if that's true...then Kaiba has to know that. Why would he risk doing something so stupid? He aint Joey."

"Hey!" Joey snapped.

Yugi looked down in frustration, saying. "Because that's the way Kaiba is. He lives to duel...even now. I think he's really going to do it."

The others stayed silent, as Yugi shook his head, beating himself up over this. "I should have seen this coming! I should have known that Kaiba couldn't stay away from dueling. It's probably killing him, not being able to play the game. He has the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck, and hasn't been able to battle with them for a year, now."

"But, Yugi...he can't! It'll be a disaster if he does! He knows what'll happen!" Tea said. "Yugi, what are we going to do?"

Yugi immediately turned to the phone, saying. "Maybe I can talk him out of it."

After three rings, the phone picked up and a man blandly stated. "Kaiba residence."

"Hi. This is Yugi Motou. I need to talk to Seto Kaiba...it's very important!" Yugi exclaimed.

But butler answer. "I am sorry, sir...but both Kaiba's are presently very busy, and cannot be disturbed."

"But, that's what we have to talk to him about!" Yugi stated.

The Butler said. "I will make sure to give master Mokuba the message. He will call you as soon as he can."

The phone than hung up on the other side, leaving Yugi hanging with a dead dial tone. He hung up and said. "They can't come to the phone...the guy hung up."

"That stuck-up jerk always think he's too good for anyone!" Joey snapped angrily.

Tea put a hand on Yugi again, saying. "Don't worry, Yugi...I'm sure he wouldn't try anything crazy."

Yugi looked down, not seeming very convinced, as he said. "I hope you're right, Tea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late at night.

During this evening, one particular man entered the park where the murders once took place. He was taking his evening jog, without a care in the world.

But he took pause for a moment, thinking he heard an inhuman noise that echoed in the park. He looked around, yet saw nothing out of the ordinary. Rumors had begun to go around that that the killer may had returned, and started taking lives again…but they were only rumors.

So, the man shook his fears off, assuming those rumors were probably the reason why he felt so jumpy this particular day. He once again kept jogging, thinking maybe it was the wind. He was simply letting the legend of that killer in the park get to him…that and stupid gossip that probably wasn't true.

But as he continued to jog, he was now getting the odd sensation that he was being followed. Once again, the man stopped and turned around to look if there was a sign of anyone behind him. Yet, no one was there…simply the soft glow of the night lamps in the distance.

'Man, why do I feel so jumpy?' He thought, brushing it off.

But as he turned around, he was frightened out of him mind from something big and inhuman standing right before him.

It lunged.

Now, the park echoed from a blood curdling scream from the same man, as his life was also taken like so many others before him.

Anyone else who heard the sound, turned and fled from the park to call the police…all but one.

Somewhere hidden in the dark, was another pair of eyes that watched the scene with intrigue, and muttered silent laughter as the event took place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Sorry I missed a week. Sorry it took so long…I had a real busy work week, plus had company over for the holidays. I try to post a new one every week, but sometimes it's just not possible. And then just when I'm ready to post an update, we also had a storm that knocked out our internet for a few days…which sucked.

This chapter probably didn't seem much, but it was actually quite important…a lot of the plot pieces really begin to take form here. Once again, Kaiba didn't show up in this chapter. He should be back again next chapter. He's not here as much as he normally is in my stories. Instead Yugi's group is a lot more involved. This is why I feel this story is more like your typical Yugioh show, because there's a lot more interaction with Yugi and the gang.

Once again, I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. I feel bad for the people I can't reply to in any way since they're not subscribed, but at least allows those people the option to review, which I am grateful for.

Reviews have been very low for this fic, but again…I expected it. For some reason, it's just the nature of the beast for people to focus more on stories that have romance involved…otherwise a lot of people won't even look at it. I understand there's probably a lot more people out there reading the story and not reviewing. And that's fine…it's always been that way with any story.

And despite the low output of reviews, I have been fortunate to still have very wonderful readers out there that atleast offer me a few, and for that I thank you very much. I really appreciate any comments you readers have to offer me. You know what they say…it's not quantity, it's quality that counts. As long as I get something, I'm happy…it's still better than no reviews.

So, once again thanks. It's you people that have really kept me inspired to help keep me moving. And thank you for reading…I'm glad you all like it, so far.

So you know, anytime I post a new story it's already been completed…that's to make sure I don't send stories out that will never finish being submitted. I personally can't stand when other people start stories and never finish them…so I wouldn't do that to my readers.

But every new chapter I send out first goes through one more final edit and fine tuning, to make sure it sounds it's best. It helps get rid of most grammar/spelling problems, and ensures it sounds right and it's done correctly. Sometimes doing so could greatly lengthen a chapter, add to the storyline, or even change some of the plot…which means the direction of the story is never completely set in stone, until it's officially ended.

So, even though the story is completed, it's not truly done, yet. And I do the extra work to ensure the story sounds best for the viewer. And that's why it sometimes takes a little extra time to send things out. (Though this particular chapter had other reasons than simply proof-reading.)

Anyway, enjoy. I should hopefully be on time once again, next week. The visitors are gone, and my work schedule should be back to normal, once again.

As a warning, for anyone that had reviewed any of my fics lately and haven't had an update yet…it's because my internet was down, and I'll be getting back to you all hopefully today. So, please be patient.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 4.

It was a few days later, as Yugi and the others were once again returning to school. It was morning, and Yugi, Tea, and Tristan made it to where they normally met up with Joey. Once again, he was running to make it to them, being late as usual.

"Late again, huh?" Tristan teased, but Joey looked panicked about something.

"Joey...what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Catching his breath, Joey flashed them a newspaper he got, gasping. "Yugi...I think we got problems."

"What kind of problem?" Yugi asked.

Practically shoving the paper in his face, he said. "Look!"

Yugi looked over the paper, and asked. "Uh...the Pizza Parlor closed for renovations?"

"It figures Joey would be panicked about food." Tristan said.

"Not that! The one below it!" Joey snapped.

Yugi read an article that mentioned a young man was murdered in Domino Park, assumed dead a few nights ago. "Gee, that's terrible. That poor guy." He said.

Tea asked. "But, Joey...what does this have anything to do with us?"

"It doesn't." Joey said. "It has to do with Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Tristan asked. "That's crazy. You think Kaiba did this?"

"Actually, I do." Joey said, looking all serious. "And this guy aint the first one, neither. Look...they said he's the forth one in a chain of murders that have all been taking place at night close to the park, these past few weeks."

"But, that doesn't mean Kaiba did it." Yugi said.

"Come on...it all happened at night?" Joey asked. "And that's the same park that Kaiba ended up becoming a vampire! He's following the same killing path that the original vampire did!"

Tea had grabbed the paper from him now, also reading it. She added. "Joey, it also mentions that the killer has been clawing and maiming their victims to death."

"It also mentioned huge bite marks…see?" Joey spat.

Tristan smacked him. "Dumbass, he's a vampire...why the hell would he maim his victims?"

"Because he can also become a Blue Eyes, which is something a dragon could certainly do!" Joey spat. "And the bite marks prove he's still getting blood, that way."

They looked at him in disbelief.

Joey argued. "Hey...they said some of the ways these people were damaged could only have been done by inhuman strength. Ya hear? Inhuman! You know any other people with inhuman strength, besides Kaiba?"

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe...a tiger from a nearby zoo escaped and did this."

"But, then that would have been reported. Nutt'n like that happened!" Joey said. "And they couldn't identify anything that could have done that damage to these people, so they didn't ID it as an animal but a killer!"

Yugi sighed. "All right, Joey...we'll go to the mansion and try to talk to Kaiba tonight. I wanted to talk to Kaiba anyway about the tournament, so if you want...we can mention the park thing to him. Just please don't automatically accuse him?"

Joey swallowed. "Uh...why night? I mean...wouldn't it be safer to go during the day?"

Yugi explained. "Joey, I want Kaiba to feel comfortable to walk around in his own house while we're there, so he doesn't feel confined. He's not going to do anything."

"Okay, maybe you're right." Joey said. "After all...he'll have Mokuba there, who wouldn't like it if he tried to eat us."

Everyone just rolled their eyes and continued towards school. Joey kept up, asking. "So, when tonight?"

"I think 9pm would be best." Yugi said. "It'll be passed dark, but not too late. Mokuba should be back from work by then, and I'm guessing that Kaiba's probably not going to want to go to work until Mokuba goes to sleep."

"That's good timing." Tea agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were now at school. It was passed homeroom time, and they were all entering their second period classroom. To their surprise, they found out they had a new substitute teacher today.

The bell was about to ring, as the sub checked his watch, then closed the door as the bell rang.

"I wonder why we have a new teacher today?" Yugi asked.

Tristan shrugged. "Who knows? That just means we wont have any real work to do today."

"Are you listening?" Joey asked, nudging Tristan who he was talking to at the time. "This kid last period was being a total dick…so, I dueled him. He was actually pretty good, but I totally kicked his ass."

Tristan turned and grinned, saying. "That's funny. I heard he totally wasted the floor with you."

"What? That's bullshit! I creamed the guy!" Joey snapped.

The teacher cleared his throat as everyone turned. Joey snickered, muttering. "Teacher sub...study hall period."

Tristan rolled his eyes, whispering. "I just said that...didn't you hear me?"

Yugi, and Tea both smiled at the other two arguing, being used to them goofing off.

As they took their seats, the teacher wrote his name on the chalkboard and turned. "Greetings, class. I am Mr. Gabriel...I will be your teacher for today."

"Sir...what happened to Mrs. Follansby?" Yugi asked.

Gabriel stated. "A family member had taken ill, so she had to step out for awhile, I'm afraid."

"I see." Yugi said.

"But, she had a ditto assignment she wanted you all the complete." He added. "So, if you will one at a time come up and take one sheet each, we can get started."

Gabriel then carefully observed the students, as they all came up each taking a paper, and then returning to their seats. As they did, he became intrigued as one of them actually reacted different from the others.

It was Joey. As he came up to get his ditto, he paused...wrinkling his nose and looking strangely at the teacher, trying to keep his distance while grabbing a sheet.

"Excuse me...you, what is your name?" Gabriel asked him.

Joey and all his friends looked over. Joey answered. "Uh...Joey, Joey Wheeler. Why?"

"I was simply curious why the strange look on your face?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing..." Joey said quickly, looking away awkwardly.

"Please...do tell me if there's a problem. Nothing you can say will offend me." Gabriel stated.

Joey then gave an amused smile, saying. "Well, it's just...I think your cologne expired or something."

Some of the other kids giggled, but didn't say anything. Tristan looked amused, Tea looked shocked from Joey's rude comment, and Yugi looked confused.

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure to check the date on it. Thank you." Gabriel said, trying to hide his excitement. 'Finally, a more worthy one. He'll do just nicely...'

As they took their seats again, Tea whispered. "How could you say that to him, Joey? Just because he's a sub, doesn't mean you have to insult him!"

"What? He asked me what was wrong, so I told him. Didn't you guys smell it, too?" Joey asked.

Yugi shrugged. "We didn't smell anything, Joey."

"Take Joey to smell the weirdest things." Tristan said, shaking his head.

They didn't say anything more. But, Yugi glanced over at Gabriel one more time, feeling strangely suspicious of this new teacher.

Still, Yami was no longer there to talk in his ear and tell him how he possibly sensed dark magic or danger, so he simply decided he was probably just being paranoid and continued his work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi and the others were allowed through the front gates of the Kaiba household, in order to approach the mansion.

They all observed the perfectly cut front lawn, that could even be seen at night due to the bright lights they had that lit the area. Then as they all admired the mansion that they were quickly reaching, Tea noticed something.

"Hey, guys…check it out!" Tea pointed.

"Yeah, it's the mansion…no kidding." Tristan said.

"Not that." Tea shook her head. "Don't you notice it's missing something? Where are the windows?"

Sure enough, the windows that were once everywhere along the walls of the mansion, were now gone…walled up and painted white to match the rest of the huge home. There was probably not one window left in the building.

"Wow. So much for worrying about Kaiba walking around in the day." Tristan muttered.

Joey agreed. "Yeah. We probably should have come during the day, after all."

"This is still a good time." Yugi said. "Mokuba might have been at work during the day."

"Good point." Joey said. He didn't want to be in the house with just the Kaiba vampire. He'd rather have Mokuba there, too.

The guards had alerted Mokuba to the arrival of Yugi and his friends, and came running over to answer the door, as they approached.

Yugi barely had the chance to knock, when Mokuba whipped the door open, saying. "Hi, Yugi! Why are you guys here?"

"We came to see Kaiba." Yugi said. "Is he here?"

"Yeah...he's here, but he's kinda busy." Mokuba said, looking behind him in the direction of the stairs, as if thinking about any way to get his brother to squeeze some time out to see them. Then turning back, he said with a smile. "He's in the planning room. He's had a lot of things he had to work on, lately. But...I'll see if he can come down."

"Gee...thanks." Joey growled.

"Come on!" Mokuba said, running from the door into the house. "I'll bring you in the living room then go get him, okay?"

After leading them to the living room, Tea looked it over, saying. "Wow...you guys did a great job with the place."

She remembered clearly what the place looked like, after Cavnar was defeated…it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yeah." Tristan agreed. "I remember how trashed this place was before."

"It was pretty bad...but it didn't take long to fix. The longest part was actually getting all those stupid cops out of the way, and stop calling it a crime scene." Mokuba groaned, rolling his eyes.

"So, Mokuba..." Yugi asked. "How has Kaiba been, since the last time we saw him?"

Mokuba replied. "Well...for awhile he was real quiet and distant. I think he was depressed. But, these last few weeks, he's been better than ever!"

"P-past few w-weeks?" Joey gulped nervously, giving Yugi weird warning signals with his eyes. After all, all those killings took place within a few weeks time.

Mokuba nodded happily. "Oh, yeah...he's been great! In fact, I haven't seen him in this good a mood since before he became a vampire. I'm glad things are getting better for him again."

Mokuba then chuckled. "I think Seto was so upset over all the things he had lost with Kaiba Corp after becoming a vampire, that he forgot he could change into a Blue Eyes. He's now been going out more at night like that, taking occasional flights. I think it really helped him out! Anyway...let me go get him."

Mokuba happily left to go fetch his brother. After he left, Joey grabbed Yugi by the collar, shaking him frantically, as he spat. "Did you hear that? Last couple weeks there's been a mass killing, and suddenly Kaiba's in a good mood! We gotta get outta here! We are so dead!"

"Joey, stop it!" Yugi protested, pulling away from the panicky Joey. "That doesn't mean anything. Just because Kaiba ended up in a good mood, doesn't mean it's because he's maiming people. You heard Mokuba...it's because he started to take on his dragon form more."

"But, that's exactly what I warned ya about earlier!" Joey spat. He flashed the paper in Yugi's face again, that he had been keeping in his pocket all during school, while spazzing. "Kaiba's turning into a dragon, and these people are getting all maimed and clawed up!"

With his friends still looking skeptical, Joey added. "Look...there's a pattern. Mokuba says that Kaiba's been moody and feeling down. Suddenly, we start getting killings at night, and now Kaiba's feeling better. You telling me that aint making any sense?"

Yugi insisted. "It's a coincidence, Joey...nothing more. If Kaiba was killing, then why would he be in a better mood? He's not a killer."

"He's a vampire! That's what they do!" Joey spat. "Humans aint important to him no more...they're like meat! Besides, maybe he aint totally with it when he's a dragon!"

"Yugi..." A voice suddenly hissed out behind them.

...Kaiba had arrived.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next week…Kaiba speaks to the group. Can Yugi talk to Kaiba before Joey shoves his foot in his mouth? What will Kaiba do? Could he truly be responsible for the killings? Find out next week!

I reply to all subscribed reviews. Those that aren't subscribed I have no way of replying to, anymore. But keep in mind, I am reading every review you have to offer and I am thankful. Thank you for those that have reviewed. I appreciate any and all reviews from those willing to let me hear what they have to say, whatever that may be.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 5.

Everyone quickly turned, startled from the unexpected voice just outside the living room. None of them were used to how soundless Kaiba's approach was, yet. Even as he stood there, they could hear Mokuba scurrying from up the stairs to catch up to him. A moment later, he was finally there beside his brother.

Kaiba then approached closer, walking over like any normal human. He glanced over at Joey for a second, who fearfully hid behind Yugi. Then looking amused at Yugi, he said. "So...I see you brought your pet dog with you."

The comment caused Joey to immediately bristle at him, even though he was still cowering behind Yugi.

Yugi ignored the comment, instead saying. "Hi, Kaiba. So...how are you doing?"

"Yeah!" Joey then quickly blurted out. "Have ya heard anything about those killings at night?"

Yugi just rolled his eyes from his outburst, originally hoping Joey wasn't going to start anything…atleast not so soon. Obviously Joey had absolutely no understanding of the concept of subtlety.

"Killings?" Kaiba asked. "You mean, like the latest park killing that went on a few nights ago?"

"A-ha!" Joey blurted, pointing his finger towards him. "So, how do you know about that?"

Kaiba looked at Joey like he was stupid...which was nothing new. "I read the newspaper, obviously. So, how did you learn about it, mutt? The last I knew, the only thing dogs used newspapers for were to..."

"...so, Seto!" Mokuba quickly blurted, to keep his brother from finishing the statement and attempting desperately to keep the peace. "Since Yugi and everyone else is here, and it's night, maybe we could go out together and do something!"

Joey turned white at that concept, wondering if Mokuba was actually encouraging his brother to go out and kill. 'And he wants to make us Kaiba's next meal!' Immediately, he cringed behind Yugi again, as the others looked at Joey, strangely.

Kaiba was looking oddly at Mokuba, as he asked. "Do something?" After all, what did his brother expect him to do...hang out at some restaurant, and share a pizza?

Mokuba motioned for his brother to bend down a bit, so he could whisper something to him.

Kaiba had occasionally taken Mokuba with him on his recent flights. It was a good moment for them both. As a child, a Blue Eyes White Dragon was Kaiba's favorite monster, even back then. Mokuba used to draw pictures of the both of them flying away on one of them. Now, they could both in a way do so in real life.

But Mokuba's idea was to share this experience with the others, as well.

After Mokuba quietly told him his idea, Kaiba looked purely horrified from the thought. He pulled up immediately, and snapped. "No."

"Please, Setoooo? It would be fun!" Mokuba pleaded.

"No." Kaiba repeated. There was no way he would share such a personal moment with anyone that wasn't his brother. Besides…he wasn't a pack animal! "If you want to go 'hang out' with them, take them in the limo. Otherwise, if they have nothing better to do, I have work to finish."

"Kaiba, wait!" Yugi said, before Kaiba had a chance to suddenly disappear on them. "I wanted to ask you about this new Night Tournament you're going to be starting."

Yugi's comment caused Kaiba to immediately stop and focus his total direction on Yugi, quite pleased to hear Yugi's interest in it. The piercing glare at Yugi unnerved everyone, and the evil grin that began to form frightened them even more. "Do you, now?" He asked. "Are you planning on attending?"

Yugi looked down, saying. "Well, actually...no."

Kaiba frowned, not liking the response.

"You see..." Yugi continued, not noticing the change in attitude. "Since the last time we met, we have still been helping my other self to find his memories. And he succeeded! But, now...he's not with me, anymore."

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and anger. "He's not with you?"

Sure enough, only now he noticed Yugi's puzzle was missing...the very thing he religiously kept on him at all times, just as much as Kaiba kept his pendant of Mokuba with him. Instantly, he felt a terrible sinking feeling. Yami was gone, he returned to the after life. He would never get to challenge him in a duel, ever again.

Kaiba became more pale than ever, if that was possible. "Then, you're saying he's..."

"Oh, no...he's not dead!" Yugi quickly added, after he finally sensed his rage and just realized that perhaps even Kaiba would be upset from the loss of Yami. For some reason, he just never thought of that, before. "You see, instead of accepting the final duel battle that would allow him to pass on, he refused it."

Yugi decided not to tell him he made that sacrifice to help Kaiba, since knowing Kaiba...he'd probably assume it was another attempt at sympathy. "It allowed him to make a wish on himself, and he wished to be mortal and alive again. Now the Pharaoh gets to live a full life, just like all of us. Well…most of us."

Yugi added that as an after thought, remembering Kaiba's soul was doomed as long as he remained a vampire. 'But hopefully Yami will help him with that.' He thought.

Kaiba paused, absorbing this new information. "So, if that is the case...then where is he?"

"Well, he's not here." Yugi replied, stating the obvious. "He stayed in Egypt. He's doing some...research on something. He promised he'd be back, but I'm not sure when." He shook his head. "But, I doubt he'd make it in time for your tournament."

Again, Kaiba looked agitated. This was what he wanted was to challenge Yami. And if Yugi was telling the truth about him being alive in his own body, then it would be even better that he could face only Yami and not have to share the glory of battle with Yugi, anymore. He could see what Yami's true fighting spirit was by himself. But, no...his nemesis decided to hang out in Egypt, once again obsessed with living in the past.

At that moment, Joey finally jumped out from behind Yugi, and snapped. "Why don't you ask him if he knows who could be causing these killings? I bet he knows!"

Kaiba looked over at Joey, for once actually listening to his stupid ramblings and allowing him to finally understand that he was being accused.

"Not now, Joey..." Yugi said, trying to hush him back. He turned back to Kaiba, stating. "Actually, Kaiba…I was wondering if you planned on attending the tournament?"

"What do you care?" Kaiba snapped. "Obviously, you have no intention on being involved."

Yugi replied. "I know, but...you know that being a vampire means you can't be there either, right? I mean...you have no reflection. If you go, people might figure out what you really are."

"So?" Kaiba sneered. "Do you think I need to worry about what humans think? What could they possibly do to me? They can do nothing. As far as I'm concerned, they are insignificant. Cameras or not, I'll do whatever I want!"

Yugi looked up, startled at Kaiba's response. The comment also made Joey furious, stating. "See, I was right! He don't give a damn about us humans, no more! I bet you 'are' the one that's been killing those people at night...aren't you!"

"What?" Mokuba asked, angered that they would accuse his brother of such a thing.

Kaiba smirked, stating. "So...finally the truth comes out. That's the real reason the nerd squad decided to show up at my home, isn't it?"

"N-no! That's not true! I..." Yugi muttered.

But then Joey cut him off, blurting. "Damn straight, it is! I mean, who else would be doing these killings but a bloodthirsty vampire, with no concern for human life?"

"How dare you say that about my brother!" Mokuba spat back.

Kaiba replied. "The killings involved some serious maiming. Don't you think that would be a bit...messy for me?"

"You turn into a Blue Eyes, don't you? It wouldn't be messy for some big dragon!" Joey stated.

Mokuba snapped. "I think you can leave, now!"

"Quiet, Mokuba." Kaiba answered, surprising his brother.

He then sneered, saying. "So, what if I did? Are you planning to do something about it? Are you prepared to hurt me with a holy symbol? Oh, that's right...that doesn't work on me. Maybe Yugi can use his magic and banish me again. But, then...you can't do that either anymore, can you? Your puzzle is gone, making you helpless. But then, perhaps you can still try to use sunlight against me, or a wooden stake. Yet, being the weak brainless mortals you are, that wouldn't work either. You might as well face it...anything you or anyone else tried to do against me would fail. I can do whatever I want...and no one can stop me!"

Tristan then whipped out the silver knife from Ishizu, saying. "Oh, yeah? Well, I got a knife, now! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

Kaiba didn't look impressed.

Joey snapped at him. "You idiot...that's silver! That don't do nutt'n against vampires! Ya gotta use wood!"

"Oh, you mean like those bargain stakes?" Tristan taunted.

Joey snapped. "Shut up!"

"Stop this, Kaiba!" Yugi cried, going back on subject. "Why are you saying this? I know you're not responsible for what's been happening in the park...you would never do such a thing!"

His blue eyes gave off an eerie glow, as he replied. "Never underestimate me, Yugi. The worst mistake was that the other Yugi had allowed me to live. Someday, someone's going to pay for it. Then again, with all the killings taking place lately...maybe someone's already begun to pay."

Yugi looked confused, not expecting these kind of comments from Kaiba, after visiting him. Could there be truth in his words? He then looked down at Mokuba, hoping to know from him. Yet, Mokuba was looking equally confused at his brother. But, was his little brother looking at him that way because he knew it wasn't true, or was he confused because Kaiba might be telling the truth, after all?

But Kaiba didn't allow them any further time to dwell on it. He turned away, saying. "Now, if you don't mind...I have work to finish." And vanished from sight.

Yugi quickly turned to Mokuba, saying. "Mokuba, what your brother said isn't true...right?"

Mokuba looked at Yugi, back to where his brother was, then back again. Finally, he said. "You know...you better be going, now. My brother's real busy."

"Mokuba!" Yugi protested.

But, Joey grabbed onto Yugi, saying. "The kid's right, Yugi...we better get going."

He looked surprised that Joey was agreeing, as Joey led everyone to the door. But then...just after he walked out, Joey turned and snapped at Mokuba. "But, don't think this is over, Mokuba! I'm gonna be watching that paper! And if one more killing takes place, I'll be back here...but this time with whatever I need to ta take your bother down!"

Mokuba glared at Joey, and slammed the door in his face. Then ignoring Joey's pounding and back words on the other side, he sighed, wondering. 'Why did you say that to them, Seto? I know you didn't do anything...'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The entire way home, they had listen to Joey's accusations. "Didn't I tell ya, Yugi? He's evil, and has to be taken down! And to think that Yami actually sacrificed his chance to go ta heaven or whatever just to save that prick's ungrateful ass!"

"We don't know that for sure, Joey." Yugi said.

"But, he admitted it!" Joey said.

Tea shook her head, saying. "But it doesn't make sense. I thought after he killed Cavnar, that he became good. He was able to bless objects!"

"Well, maybe we was good at first." Joey said. "But this aint the first time he slipped while being like that. That jerk's ego is probably just too big for his own good! First, he thinks he's invincible and can't be hurt, next he figures since we're nothing...he might as well eat us for food!"

"Listen...when we get back, I'll call Ishizu in Egypt and let Yami know what's going on." Yugi sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The phone rang through to Egypt, where someone speaking non-Japanese answered the phone. "Oh, uh...I need to speak to Yami?" Yugi asked. Not understanding him, he added. "Or Ishizu, or Marik. Well...someone who doesn't speak Egyptian, please?"

Finally the person got off the phone, and Ishizu answered, also speaking in Egyptian.

"Ishizu?" Yugi helplessly asked.

"Oh...Yugi." She said in the understood tongue. "I didn't realize it was you. Why are you calling?"

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing anything. But, I really need to talk to Yami. Is he there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he is...one moment."

After a few minutes pause, Yami came on the phone. "Yugi! It's good to hear from you."

Yugi beamed. "It's good to hear from you too, Yami. I missed you."

Joey then blurted in, yelling. "Yami, ya gotta get back here, quick! Kaiba's gone nuts!"

"Joey, stop it!" Yugi exclaimed, pulling the phone back.

"Yugi? What is Joey talking about? Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, stating. "Everything's wrong. There's been some killings going on these last few weeks. Joey accused Kaiba of doing it, and Kaiba basically admitted that he did it."

"What?" Yami asked, in shocked.

"Worst still, Kaiba started up this new Night Tournament, which I believe he made so that he can jump into a tournament without it being daytime. I told him he can't because he has no reflection, but he doesn't seem to care! I just...don't know what to do." Yugi said, miserably.

After a moment's pause, Yami said. "Don't worry, aibou. I will be on the next plane back."

"But you still have research to do back in Egypt!" Yugi said.

"Actually...I believe I may have found what I was looking for." Yami stated sounding very positive about it.

"Really?" Yugi beamed. "That's great! Then even if Kaiba really is doing all this, whatever you found might cure him!"

"Exactly." Yami said. "I will see you as soon as I can."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Sorry, it took so long to post this week…vacation's coming up, and my work schedule's still very busy. I have a feeling it's simply not going to let up for the summer. If that's the case, there's the possibility of future delays, just so you know.

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing for anyone. Kaiba's reactions towards the group may be considered strange to some. Just keep in mind, Kaiba isn't your typical normal character. Everything he does, he always has a reason for…even though it might be off the wall at times, and rather confusing. It's just Kaiba logic. If you haven't figure out why he's doing what he's doing yet, then you probably will in coming chapters.

I'd like to thank everyone again for your posts. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, so far. Please review after your read it. I reply to everyone who's subscribed.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 6.

Finally...they had good news. Yami was expected back home, and hopefully with a way to actually cure Kaiba.

...now if Yugi could only find a way to keep Joey from doing anything stupid until then.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the next day in Domino, at second period class. Kaiba's tournament was now only a day away. Yugi was able to get a break from Joey's ranting during first period, since he wasn't in the same homeroom. But he had to hear the same thing he did on their way to school when the second class hit.

Once again, Joey was waving a newspaper, flapping it around in Yugi's face, saying. "Here it is again! Another killing last night...this time, he took out one of the cops trying to investigate the whole thing!"

"Joey, keep it down...we're in school, now!" Yugi hushed him.

Joey sat in a desk, whispering. "We gotta go to Kaiba's tonight. I'll bring the stakes and holy water, Tristan can go buy one of those plant lights. I hear they might give off the right kind of light!"

"Stop it, Joey...we're not doing anything of the sort." Yugi said.

"But, Kaiba's lost it! He keeps killing people! He even admitted it!" Joey snapped.

Yugi explained. "Kaiba didn't deny our questions, but he didn't admit that he did it, either. And if Kaiba's not going to defend himself, then I guess I'm going to have to."

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked determined, saying. "I'm going to prove that Kaiba isn't responsible for this."

"But, how?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going to the park tonight." Yugi explained. "I'm going to find out who's really doing the killings!"

Gabriel silently glanced their way from his seat.

"Yugi, no! That's dangerous! Whoever's responsible is even killing off the investigators, now!" Tea.

"I don't care. I know that Kaiba can't be doing this. There's got to be another reason." Yugi said.

Joey paused for a moment, then said. "Fine. Then, I'm coming, too."

"And count me in!" Tea said.

"Yeah!" Tristan said. "Me, too!"

'Excellent!' Gabriel thought. 'That will save me so much time...'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night had fallen, as the four of them wandered through the park. Tea was looking back from where they came, muttering. "I'm surprised we made it through that security block without them seeing us."

"Yeah...I was sure we were going to get busted." Tristan said, still wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, we're in, now." Yugi said, being serious. "And we're going to find out who's behind this."

"Yeah!" Joey spat. "And I brought just what we need, too. Now let's see...a cross, a couple stakes, a battery powered plant light, some holy water..."

Tea smiled, saying. "Joey...half of those things wont even work."

"That aint true!" Joey said. "The holy water is guaranteed. I talked to a whole bunch of people who swear father Massitan is a genuine priest. He blessed this water, himself. And I know this cross will work, cuz this is the one that worked on Cavnar! And this light is supposed to be just like real sunlight…and let me tell ya, finding a battery powered one was a real bitch! And this time, I got the right stakes...100 percent genuine wood! Well, except this one…but this is the one that killed Cavnar."

"But, Joey..." Tea said. "I thought you believed that Kaiba was doing this. If that's the case, then the holy symbol and the water wont work."

"Neither will the stake that killed the other vampire." Tristan added.

"Well...you guys seem to be so sure it's not him, so I'm just being cautious." Joey added. "Besides, if Kaiba turned psycho and is starting to kill people, then maybe these things 'will' work, now."

Yugi replied. "But, I know it's not Kaiba doing these things...I'm sure of it. And we're going to find out the truth!"

Joey then looked over the others, and asked. "So...what did everyone else bring?"

Yugi and Tea just looked at each other, obviously not prepared for anything.

But Tristan looked confident, and once again whipped out his new silver knife. "I brought Ishizu's present! This'll kick anyone's butt who messes with me!"

Everyone looked horrified that Tristan brought that knife.

"Tristan, you shouldn't have brought that!" Tea said.

"And, why not?" He asked.

Yugi answered. "Because if we are found by security, they'll probably have you arrested for wandering around at night in the park with a large knife!"

"They might even think you're the one that's been doing the killings!" Tea added.

"And we already told ya that silver aint gonna take out a vampire!" Joey spat.

Tristan snapped back. "Ishizu said it was a religious artifact! So, who's ta say this thing aint been blessed...huh? Besides, it's mine, I like it, and I'm keeping it with me!"

Joey growled at Tristan then jumped him, grabbing for the knife. "And I'm sick of ya hogging that damn thing! She didn't say it was yours!"

"Hey, get away from my knife! That's mine!" Tristan yelled.

"No way, it's my turn to play with it!" Joey snarled back at him.

"Oh, brother..." Tea muttered, rolling her eyes.

Yugi said. "Come on, guys...cut it out. You're gonna get us caught out here!"

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard echoing where they were, making both Yugi and Tea freeze. "W-what was that?" Yugi asked.

Joey and Tristan were still fighting and didn't seem to notice, as Tea huddled closer to Yugi. "I don't know. Joey...please tell me that was you."

"What was me?" Joey snapped.

"Will you keep your hands off my knife, all ready?" Tristan snapped, still fighting for the knife.

Yugi looked around, trying to figure out where the noise came from, and then suddenly noticed on the other side of Joey and Tristan were a pair of glowing red eyes. "Joey, Tristan...look out!" He cried.

"Huh?" Joey asked and began to turn, just as brown blur suddenly emerged from the shadows, landing on Joey.

"Joey!" Yugi cried.

Joey hand his hands up, trying to fight off something that looked kind of like a gigantic wolf. The thing snarled viciously at him, clawing at his arms as he cried out in pain. Joey had grabbed one of his random spikes that scattered on the ground with him, and was literally stabbing into the creature with it. But the monstrosity didn't seem to even be phased by his blows. He might as well have been trying to attack the thing with a Nerf weapon.

Yugi and Tea were helpless to do anything, since they had nothing to fight anything off with, let alone a wolf! They had assumed the killer was at least somewhat human.

Tristan began to peal himself up, saying. "Don't worry, Joey...I'll get it!"

"Ahhh!" Joey cried out in pain, as the thing's mouth finally reached him, biting into his shoulder and sinking deep.

Tristan leaped at it, using his dagger and hitting his target as he stabbed the thing in it's back.

The creature yelped, releasing Joey and ran away back into the shadows.

"What the hell was that thing?" Tristan asked, looking at the red blood dripping from his knife.

"Whatever it was...at least it's gone, now." Tea said.

Yugi said. "We need to call one of those security guards over here!"

"C-could...someone help me first? Please?" Joey weakly asked, feeling too weak and tired to move.

Yugi gasped. "Joey!" He ran to him, taking off his school jacket and tried to use it to stop the blood from pouring from Joey's shoulder. He turned to his friends, saying. "Tea, Tristan...go find help. Quick!"

"Okay." They said, and ran back where they came from.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An ambulance had arrived and some of the security had helped Joey over to it, as they patched up his shoulder.

One of the police turned to the rest of them, saying. "You kids are in a lot of trouble. You know none of you were allowed in this park after dark...the entire place was sealed off, and still you insisted on breaking in!"

"We're sorry." Tea said, lowering her head.

Yugi did the same. "But after all those killings, we wanted to help."

"Your help almost caused another murder tonight!" The security said, making them feel worst.

Yugi felt ashamed for going against the authority, but he felt he had to do it to help clear Kaiba's name. And there was no way he could explain to the police that he had to in order to prove to his friends that his vampire friend wasn't the killer. But, he felt terrible for getting Joey in so much danger.

"Hey!" Joey weakly spat out, since he was still within earshot. "You guys should be happy. Now, we know what's been doing all these killings!"

The police turned to Joey, saying. "So, you kids believe the one doing the killing is some kind of big wolf? We don't even have any wolves in Domino!"

"Maybe he escaped from a Zoo?" Joey asked.

The police shook his head. "There would have been a report on a missing animal."

Yugi then added. "Well...maybe they're trying to hide that they're missing an animal, so they aren't placed at fault for what's been happening."

The cop thought about what Yugi said. After all...there was no way a kid could fake the shoulder injury he had on him. "We've already checked the local Zoo's, and made sure no one had shown up with any exotic animals. But, I suppose we can check again. You kids go ahead to the hospital with your friend. We need to keep looking for this wolf of yours."

The officer still didn't believe it was a wolf, but it didn't hurt to check. He was now beginning to think maybe it's a vicious stray dog, that the kids mistaken for a wolf. Either way, he would have to put a call in to animal control.

"Uh-uh...no way! Thanks but no thanks!" Joey said, getting up from where he was sitting in the ambulance, after having his injury temporarily patched up.

"We need to take you in for that loss of blood." The doctor insisted. "We also need you tested for possible rabies, and x-rayed to make sure there's no additional internal damage."

"Listen...I'm 18 now, so I don't have to go nowhere. No offense...but my old man can't afford a hospital bill." Joey said, moving away from the man.

Yugi stopped him, saying. "Joey...you should listen to him. If you're worried about how much it'll cost, I'm sure grampa wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Thanks, Yugi...but they patched me up. I'm okay. It aint nothing a night of rest and some food can't cure." Joey said. He then whispered. "Let's get out of here now, before the cop searches us and realizes Tristan has that knife."

Yugi paused, since they were still surrounded by cops, and nodded. "Okay, let's go..."

They took off quickly, as the hospital person yelled, insisting they come back.

From a distance, eyes watched the entire scene. "Perfect...you have done well, my pet." He muttered quietly, before leaving and heading in the same direction that the wolf fled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know I have not been on time lately for updates. I also know there's people waiting for my email replied. I apologize to those waiting…I will get to you guys, I've just been terribly busy. I might start updating on the weekends now, instead of the week days. It might be easier for me.

Anyway…thank you all for replying. Even if I don't immediately reply to a review or can't (due to non-subscribed member), I still get and read every review and I appreciate anything you have to say regarding the story. Thank you so much! Please reply, it helps me know how you feel over what I'm doing.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, and don't think it's too predictable or anything. I tend to find the plot rather predictable. Then again, I'm the one who made it, so I can't really tell for sure. How do you guys feel, so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 7.

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion watched as their Pharaoh headed towards the private plane they had set up for him.

Yami turned, waving to them, presently dressed in similar Egyptian apparel. "Thank you, for everything you have done to help me." Yami smiled.

"Do not lose that passport, Pharaoh." Ishizu said. "That ID will be necessary for you, when you reach Domino in Japan. Identification is very important in the world, nowadays."

"I will hold onto it." Yami nodded.

Marik then spoke, saying. "I hope that vial works on your high priest, Pharaoh...Yami." They were used to calling him Pharaoh, and Yami had to constantly remind them to call him Yami, now. It was the name he had accepted for his future self...a name Yugi gave him.

"As do I." He said, pulling out the vial and looking at it. 'Kaiba...this vial is a symbol of hope for you. The liquid that is held within may save you and bring you back to the person you once were. Now...if only you'll accept my offering.'

"Do not forget the rarity of it's ingredients, Yami!" Ishizu called out. "If something happens to it, you may never be able to make another!"

"I understand. Farewell." Yami then boarded the plane, ready to head back to Japan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was second period at school, as Yugi, Tea, and Tristan walked in surprised to see Joey there. After all, he didn't walk to school with them this morning, and they assumed the wound must have been too bad for him to show up.

"When did he get here?" Tristan muttered.

Yugi blinked. "I don't know. He didn't come out when we did. Maybe he showed up late."

"At least he looks all right." Tea said.

Tristan walked over where Joey was fumbling to find his homework, which he couldn't find, and smacked him in the head.

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "What the hell was that for?"

"You had us worried, ya jerk!" Tristan snapped. "Why didn't you show up with us this morning?"

"Sorry about that." Joey said. "I...just couldn't sleep."

None of them seemed to understand. "What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Well...it was kinda weird." Joey said. "I woke up at like 5am and felt so awake, I just couldn't go back to sleep. So, I got ready and showed up early."

"You? Showed up early?" Tristan asked, and this time checked his head for a fever.

Joey pushed his hand away, snapping. "Will you cut it out!"

Yugi then asked. "So, how's the wound, Joey?"

"Oh, the shoulder thing…" Joey said, itching at it. "I had to change the bandage, but it fixed up real good. Hell, I could barely see the mark, anymore."

"Really? That's great!" Tea said.

Joey itched at his shoulder some more, muttering. "Yeah...the only problem is this thing's been itching like crazy. It's been driving me nuts!"

Tea nodded. "That's what happens when wounds heal. Try not to itch it, you can make it worst."

"Well...you're probably tired now, after being up all morning." Yugi smiled.

"No...actually, I still feel wide awake." Joey said. He stretched his arms out, saying. "It's actually kinda weird. I feel great. I mean, like...greater than great. I dunno...I don't remember feeling this good, ever."

"That's strange." Tea said.

"Yeah...you sure you don't have rabies? Maybe they should give you a rabies shot." Tristan said.

Joey growled. "I aint taking no shots! I've heard what they do for rabies...no way!"

The teacher Mr. Gabriel had already come in right after Yugi and his friends did, but said nothing against the group talking, simply glanced over with occasional interest...mostly focused on Joey.

Yugi added. "Maybe Tristan's right, Joey. If something's wrong with you..."

"...didn't ya hear what I said?" Joey asked. "I said I never felt better. If I had something, I'm pretty sure I'd feel like shit. But, I'm serious...I feel great! In fact, I feel so pumped I could even go sky diving or something." He laughed. "I feel kinda...invincible. Ya know?"

"Well, then...you shouldn't have any problems daring to go to the hospital and having a few shots, Mr. Invincible." Tea mused.

"I aint taking no damn shots!" Joey snapped again, just as the bell rang.

"Okay, folks...settle down and take your seats." Gabriel said.

Everyone took their seats and sat quietly, waiting for the teacher to speak further.

Gabriel then stood, announcing. "I will be giving everyone their ditto's back by the end of class today. But today, I thought we can do something fun. I thought we'd do a little learning today on the myths and theories of the past."

He turned and started to scribble on the board. "As you know, we've been having a real problem with some killings at the Domino Park. The most recent report of these killings had caused the police to believe it's not a person, but an animal…a wolf to be exact."

He continued to write, as he continued. "If I recall, I believe not too long ago Domino had some trouble with another ration of killings. This was caused by the serial killer that was named The Vampire. Because of these killings that had taken place, I had decided that vampires and werewolves would be an interesting subject to bring up today."

Yugi's group paled, as the rest of the kids seemed to laugh it off.

'Werewolf?' Yugi thought, and glanced over at Joey, remembering what he was saying. 'Naw…can't be.' He shook the thought away, not letting the teacher's subject get to him.

Joey nervously laughed from the teacher's project, saying to Gabriel. "Yeah, but it was just a name. I mean there aint really any such thing...right?"

"So, they say. And yet...you'd be amazed at the amount of past articles there are in America that speaks of sightings from both vampires and werewolves. So, can anyone tell me which of these two are believed to be the stronger monster?" Gabriel asked.

"The vampire!" One of the kids shouted from the back.

Tristan grinned, saying. "Yeah, I gotta agree...hands down, vampires kick ass!" He should know. Kaiba was one of them.

Gabriel then created a triangle, stating. "Think of this as a natural order, according to the food chain. Everyone knows that something can always kill something else. The bug is killed by the spider, killed by the praying mantis, killed by the bird, killed by the hawk, and so on...and so forth. Eventually it comes full circle back to the measly bug. Well, this also has its own order. A vampire feasts on humans. It's very cunning, and very orderly. A human is like the vampire's cattle, which can only stop the vampire through holy or spiritual means. But the lycanthrope is the unpredictable element. It's natural hated enemy is in fact the vampire."

'What?' Yugi thought, as the others looked at the teacher as if he was mad.

"You don't believe me...but it is a hobby of mine to research old scriptures, and this is in fact written. The vampire has ways to either escape, hide, or become stronger against humans. It can become like the air. But for a werewolf, it doesn't need sight...simply relying on scent to track its prey. Vampires can change form, yet the form doesn't change the nature of the vampire making it not very useful against a werewolf. Vampires also have a hypnotic glare that can affect a human's mind, but since werewolves lack the intelligence of humans and rely on all instinct, this has no affect towards them. And sucking a lycanthropes blood can't do real harm either, since they regenerate. But humans have the weapons against werewolves. And just like they have tamed the dog, they also have the means to tame a wolf...for it is still nothing more than a stupid beast. So, you have another circle: vampire kills human, werewolf kills vampire, human tames werewolf. Any questions?" Cavnar asked, scribbling this all down.

Joey raised his hand, saying. "Yeah...where's the mummy take place in this?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but it managed to get a good laugh from the other kids in the class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the day, Gabriel passed the ditto's back to the students. He stopped at Joey's table, saying. "Joey Wheeler...I'm afraid you got the lowest grade among everyone here. In fact, your teacher has also told me you're suffering in your grade point average."

"Yeah, yeah..." Joey muttered, snatching the ditto. Yet, he couldn't help but glance back at the teacher. There was a different smell on him, this time...something good.

"I don't want to lecture you, Joseph...I want to help you. If I gave you my address, would you come over to my house after school? I'd like to help tutor you." Gabriel explained.

Joey's friends looked behind at Joey in surprise, as Joey looked up equally shocked. "Really? Hey, thanks a lot, teach...but really, I don't need it. Thanks, anyway."

"Very well." He said, and turned back towards his desk.

But, before he made it back to the desk, Joey spoke up, saying. "Say, uh...I noticed you changed cologne. Finally got rid of that nasty stuff, huh?"

"Changed?" Gabriel asked. "Actually, I got rid of it entirely. I'm not wearing any cologne."

"You sure about that?" Joey asked. Something smelled really good on him.

Gabriel smiled, saying. "It's probably the food you're smelling on me. I've started to get a big dinner set up for tonight and was preparing everything this morning."

"Big...dinner?" Joey asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. Spaghetti, Roast Beef, a few other courses. I try to prep them all on one day a week and then refrigerate most of it. That way, I simply have to warm what I need up during the rest of the week."

"A...f-few...?" Joey asked, trying not to drool.

The others rolled their eyes, as Tristan muttered. "Here we go..."

"Yes." Gabriel said. "Of course, if you came over...you would be able to sample whatever you wanted, before I put it away. But, I understand if you can't come over..."

"W-wait a minute!" Joey practically blurted, as he leaped from his seat. "You know, teach...you really got a point. I think I do need tutoring! I'm a lost cause!"

Joey's friend's all had sweat drops, as Tristan muttered. "He's lost, all right."

Tea agreed. "Oh, brother..."

"I need help!" Joey continued. "You go ahead and give me that address, and I'll see if I can make it over there tonight, okay?" Joey grinned.

Gabriel nodded. "Very well." 'Yes...perfect.'

As Joey sat back down, Yugi said. "Joey...you do realize that the new Night Tournament is happening tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah...that's right." Joey said, then quickly turned to Yugi. "Wait a minute...how we gonna stop Kaiba?"

"Well, hopefully Yami's going to show up today, as well." Yugi said. "But, if you go with the teacher, you wont be with us to try and stop him."

"Yeah...and you wont be able to join the tournament, either." Tristan said.

"Hey, I'm joining that tournament!" Joey replied. "Don't you worry, guys…I'll make it. I'm going over there, right after school. I got plenty of time! I'll just have lunch and a little tutoring, that's all. All this stuff takes place at night, so I'll be back by then, easy!"

"I hope so." Yugi said. "I don't really want to take away from your work, but...we'll kind of miss you."

"Hey, no sweat. School sucks, anyway." Joey grinned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Yeah…my work schedule's still pretty bad. But I'm still trying to keep a relatively weekly posting on this.

I had someone mention about last chapter or the chapter before a mistake I'd made. I mentioned Ishizu and the other were speaking Egyptian. Someone told me basically everyone in that region speaks Arabic, which I was not actually aware. So, sorry about that. Clearly, I'm not what you consider worldly. So…just substitute Egyptian for Arabic.

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, and appreciate all the responses I get. I always reply to those that review to me, who are subscribers. If for some reason I missed someone though (due to work issues), please let me know. I normally reply before the next chapter comes out.

Next Episode: Yami and the other reunite! The group once again attempt to speak to Kaiba regarding the tournament. Also…the beginning of the tournament begins! Don't miss the next exciting chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 8.

After school, Joey separated from the others, to head to Gabriel's house. The other three took their normal route over to grampa Motou's game shop.

As they entered, everyone froze, immediately looking at the person on the other side of the counter with his back turned to them. The head of hair on that person was unmistakable.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked.

As if in slow motion, the person's head turned to reveal sure enough...Yami had made it back. He smiled at his friend's entrance, saying. "Yugi...it's good to see you again."

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, practically in tears as he ran and leaped at his friend.

Yami grunted from the wind practically being knocked out of him, and actually getting knocked down from Yugi lunging on him, as he hugged his needy friend.

The other two just smiled, happy to see them reunite with each other, once again.

"Aibou..." Yami said. "I'm sorry for being away from you this long."

Yugi then pulled himself away, looking sheepish for his actions, as the other two came running over.

"Hey, man...it's great to see you back!" Tristan said.

"And now that you're back with us again, that's all that matters, Yami." Tea smiled down at him.

Yugi helped him back up, after knocking him down accidentally. "You don't need to apologize." Yugi said. "I know what you were doing was very important. And...I'm sorry for making you come back so quickly. I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just...I wasn't sure what to do about Kaiba. I was really worried."

"There's no need for apologies." Yami agreed. "Besides...hopefully we found what is needed to restore Kaiba back to normal." Yami said, as he scanned the others noticing someone was missing. "Where's Joey?"

"Oh, he went to be tutored by our new substitute teacher." Yugi said.

Tristan added. "More like he was bribed with food to go over. Don't worry...as soon as the food's gone, he'll be back."

Yami smiled at that. "I suppose nothing really changes. But, did they find out who had been doing these recent killings?"

Everyone suddenly looked down awkwardly, as Yugi muttered. "Uh, y-yeah...sort of. It's a wolf that's been doing it."

"A wolf?" Yami asked. "You mentioned some of these killings were pretty bad. It must have been quite a large wolf."

"You bet it was...it was huge!" Tristan said, trying to show the size of the wolf, as if he had seen it first-hand. "I mean, you had to see the chunk it took out of Joey!"

"What? Joey?" Yami asked, as Tristan immediately shut up.

"I-I mean..." Tristan stuttered, not sure what else to say.

Yami turned to Yugi, asking. "Yugi...what is this about? Was Joey attacked? Was he hurt?"

Yugi looked down, saying. "It's my fault, Yami. Joey kept saying Kaiba was doing it, so we all went out to the park at night to find the killer...and ran into this wolf. Joey got bit in the shoulder, but it's practically healed now, and..."

"Yugi...you shouldn't have taken such a terrible risk." Yami said, even more concerned for his friends, now.

Yugi nodded. "I know...but I didn't want Kaiba being falsely accused." Yugi then looked up, saying. "Kaiba! We should go to his house and give him that vial, Yami. That tournament starts tonight, and we don't want him going over there in the condition he's in."

"Are you sure he'd be home?" Yami asked.

Yugi replied. "He has to be...he's a vampire. He can't go out during the day."

"Good point." Yami said. "Then, I agree. Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They soon arrived at Kaiba's mansion. The door was answered by their butler, Hobson.

Yugi was the one who decided to address him. "Hello. We need to talk to Kaiba. Can we speak with him?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid master Kaiba is not here." Hobson said.

Everyone gasped, hearing this.

"No way!" Tristan blurted out. "But Kaiba's a va-…mph!"

Yugi practically tackled Tristan to cover his mouth, not sure if the butler was actually aware of what Kaiba's ailment was.

A sweat dropped from Yami, as he muttered. "Er…well, can we perhaps talk to Mokuba, then?" After all, even if Kaiba was perhaps stuck somewhere else due to the day light, they could still relay the message to Mokuba, who would guarantee give Kaiba the message. And perhaps he could put some light to the problems happening.

"I'm afraid neither Kaiba is present." The butler said.

Yugi turned back saying. "Of course, Mokuba's probably at Kaiba Corp."

"No." The butler said. "Both Kaiba's are currently at an undisclosed location, so that master Kaiba can get better prepared for the tournament tonight."

Yami turned back to the butler concerned. "You make it sound like he's going to actually be dueling there."

"I believe that is his intention." Hobson said.

"But he can't duel!" Tristan blurted. "Because he's a va-…mph!"

Again Yugi shoved his hands over Tristan's mouth.

The butler looked at them strangely, as Tea smiled and waved. "Okay, thank you!"

They walked away from the mansion, as Yugi said. "I guess we'll just have to see him there. But then, I'm afraid it's going to be too late, Pharaoh! What's going to happen once everyone realizes they can't see Kaiba on the big screens, or on the news? It's going to be a disaster!"

"Maybe they'll think Kaiba Corp is just having a computer glitch." Tea said.

Yugi turned and asked. "From all different reporting cameras?"

Yami considered this. "We still have the potion, Yugi. We will be there at the tournament to meet them both. Once I see Kaiba, I can give him the antidote. Then, it wont matter even if he originally couldn't be seen. Once he takes it, he'll be human again, and 'will' be seen on cameras once more."

"Sounds good." Yugi nodded. They had a plan. Now all they had to do was somehow convince Kaiba to drink it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, night had come and the tournament was here. Fortunately, they only had to walk, since the parking was insane. They first entered into Kaiba Land, where all the night rides were going on and everyone was having a blast.

After walking far enough through the park, they finally made it to the Kaiba Stadium. Lights were shining everywhere, lighting the place up like a domed Christmas tree.

"Wow…this place his huge!" Tristan said, looking over the glamour of the Kaiba Stadium at night.

Tea added. "Look at all the people that showed up for the night time tournament. I think Kaiba's onto something, here. There's got to be more people here at this tournament at night, than most tournaments we went to during the day."

Yugi looked around equally concerned. "Look at all the reporters everywhere. This is 'really' bad! How could Kaiba not think about this? I know it's probably been killing him not to be on camera, but this certainly isn't going to help at all!"

Tea added. "There's probably so many because he's been so camera shy, lately. Everyone wants to get a picture of Kaiba since his illness."

Yami considered this. "Perhaps he'll use someone to mimic him."

"During the duel?" Yugi asked.

"Come on…let's get inside. Maybe we can catch him before he does something crazy!" Tea said.

They headed inside, looking at all the duelists here that were joining for the tournament. Tristan added. "I don't see Joey anywhere."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Tea asked.

"He has to!" Tristan said. "He wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Tea added. "I hope Kaiba didn't go out of his way to try and keep Joey out of the tournament. You know how he could be, sometimes."

"I'm sure Kaiba has more important things to think of, right now." Yugi said, still looking around.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion, and Yugi's group turned to see a frenzy of reporters crowding around one of the entrances. The group stared in shock and horror to see Kaiba enter the scene, grand-standing with the reporters, like he owned them all.

"Oh, no!" Yugi said, as the cameras were flashing all around him. The reporters were trying to throw a million questions his way at once, to get it all out.

Kaiba had entered, complete with white trench coat and brandishing a pair of shades on him. Yet, his hand came up, taking them off, folding them up and putting them away in one fluid movement. Kaiba gave a cocky grin as he muttered. "Please…keep it down on the flashes."

Yami shook his head. "Why would he do this? He knows as soon as these pictures don't come out and show him, they're going to realize something is wrong!"

Tristan muttered. "At least he's keeping his eyes from glowing at the moment…"

"But, he doesn't have a reflection! They're not going to see him!" Yugi said, starting to freak.

Tea shook his head. "Maybe he just got so over-confident from being so invincible, that he didn't think anything could hurt him."

"Kaiba…" Yami ground out in frustration.

As if Kaiba could sense the growing aura of frustration in the distance, Kaiba glanced in their direction and noticed them…and Yami.

The grin had changed to a knowing smirk. 'I knew they'd come…'

He turned to one of his security and gave a silent nod. Immediately, his security crew came over, insisting. "That will be all for now. All duelists need time to prepare for the duel ahead. All members of the press please take your appointed seats!"

Kaiba now pulled away from the crowd, making sure to walk normally as he approached the group. He sneered down at Yami, even causing a faint glow from his eyes, that if one didn't know him would probably mistaken it for a reflection from the lights.

"Yugi…" He muttered to Yami. "…or whatever you call yourself. I see you've come to join the tournament."

Yami glared up at him, as Yugi jumped over. "Kaiba, what are you doing? You know you can't be here! I know it's probably been very difficult for you not to be out in public, and not to be able to duel. But you have to know that everyone's going to realize something's wrong, when you don't show up on camera!"

Kaiba then turned his gaze from Yami over to Yugi, and smirked. "Hmph…are you so sure about that?"

"Huh?" Yugi muttered, confused by his question.

He grinned once again, and pointed behind them. "Take a good look at the big screen, Yugi."

They all turned to see the big screen that was panning over the stadium, slowing passing people. At that moment, it was passing the entire group…including Kaiba. The camera showed his image perfectly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Kaiba is seen on camera! How is this possible? All will be revealed in the next exciting chapter!

I have a feeling I might have missed a week, but I'm not sure…time as been a blue lately, cuz of my work schedule. School is almost back again! Everyone excited, yet? (No, probably not…) I know it's definitely screwing up my work schedule.

Anyway…thanks for everyone that replied to me. I've had some wonderful familiar names come back to visit me recently, which is good to hear from. I reply to all my reviews, normally before the next chapter comes up. If for some reason I missed a review, please make sure to let me know, and I'll make sure to reply. Normally I don't miss those things, but I've been so busy, there's a possibly it might happen.

Either way, see you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 9.

Everyone gasped, unable to believe what they were seeing. Kaiba's image was clearly being shown on the big screen. Kaiba genuinely had a reflection that could be seen.

Yami turned back, asking. "Kaiba…how is that possible?"

Yugi asked. "Did you find a way to help cure your sickness on your own?"

"Sickness?" He snorted. "I don't have a sickness."

They all gawked at him. He added. "Yes, I'm well aware you all know of my recent…transformation. But it's hardly what I would call a sickness, nor do I consider it death. Not anymore!"

Yami looked Kaiba over, as if he had given him a new riddle. 'What does he mean?'

Kaiba then dramatically brought his left arm forward, stating. "Allow me to show you the cure to one of my most dire setbacks…my lack of image."

He moved his metal cuff back showing what looked like a rather fancy kind of…watch.

"Behold my new 'private' Image Creator!" Kaiba bragged. "With it, I can do anything, and go anywhere without the need to be 'camera shy'. The same technology is used for duel monster cards, but this was a little more tricky. Unlike a duel monster that already had particular set moves, my image creator has to perfectly duplicate every move that I made without mistakes, from the wrinkle in my clothing, to the hair movement on my head. This is what took me an entire year to perfect. Impressive…isn't it? Personally, I'm quite pleased with the outcome."

Tristan nodded, saying. "Actually, yeah…that's pretty cool."

Yami took a step forward, saying. "Kaiba, as impressive as your technology is, you can't possibly be fooled by your own illusions. For that is all they are…simple parlor tricks to impress an audience. But, how can you possibly claim this technology somehow makes you any less undead than what you are?"

Kaiba glared back at Yami, not entirely happy with his response, as he said. "Obviously, you misunderstood. I never claimed my technology cured me of being undead. What I stated was that I'm 'not' dead…whether I have this technology or not!"

"How can you say that?" Yami asked. "You know what you are, what Cavnar turned you into!"

"But you're wrong…I'm not!" Kaiba said, refusing to back down on his new theory. He looked at his right open hand, as if in self-examination, as he explained. "It took me some time to actually figure it out. With all the horror movies out there, it's very easy to get sucked into the same theory that I'm some kind of walking corpse. But I'm not. I transformed into something different, something humans couldn't possibly comprehend. But, it changed me…it didn't kill me. I'm simply…something else."

Kaiba brought his attention back to the group adding. "At first I let it bother me, letting my own fear get to me of what I've become. But after weighing out the plusses and minuses to this new form, I realized I had gain much more advantages than disadvantages. And now I have taken care of the main handicaps that this affliction had given me. Because of which, I am no longer disappointed by these changes. On the contrary, I'm actually quite pleased with the outcome."

Yami looked at Kaiba like he was insane. "I don't believe you. You can't possibly be enjoying what you've become!"

"I am." Kaiba grinned down at him, looking pretty cocky. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

The others gasped from Kaiba's proclamation, but Yami refused to back down.

"I know why you're saying this." Yami said. "Since you see no way out, you are trying very hard to accept it. You don't know yet you have another path, another option you can choose."

Again, Yami stepped closer to face Kaiba. "For this past year, you have been creating a technology to fool the public of what you are. As for me…I had beaten the ultimate game in finding who I am, and chose my path where I wanted to take myself. And it took me towards research on the ancient past and the great magic it holds. Kaiba, I have found an antidote to rid the affliction of the vampire's blood from your veins, returning you to normal. All you have to do is drink it, and you can be cured!"

'Figures.' Kaiba thought. He created a technology to fix the reflection problem, and Yami decided to show up at his doorstep and give him a vial to drink to fix it in real life, which would basically cause his entire year of research to be worthless. That was…if he accepted it.

Kaiba grinned. "You actually thought I was lying to you. That's funny. Except, this is no illusion. My belief stands. There 'is' no sickness to cure. Even if you do have something to reverse it, I have no intention on going back! I prefer this new state I'm in. I'm staying the way I am!"

"How can be so foolish!" Yami demanded. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you stay that way? You are dooming yourself, Kaiba! Your soul will never find peace, as long as you remain a vampire!"

Kaiba just laughed. "My soul? What makes you think my soul will ever find peace, anyway? It doesn't matter what form I'm in, that would never happen! Besides, it's a moot point. A soul is meaningless to me."

Yami was still glaring daggers at him, but Yugi jumped forward.

"Kaiba, I know you weren't the one causing the park killings. I just want to know, why didn't you defend yourself at your house, when Joey made those accusations to you?" He asked.

Kaiba gave a chuckle. "That's pretty simple. I knew the instant your other self began to smell trouble, he'd come running." Kaiba grinned back down at Yami. "He's so blatantly hero prone, he can't help himself. So, what do you call yourself, now?"

"My friends called me Yami. I had kept that name." Yami said.

"Fine…because I want to know what to call you when I duel you in this tournament. Yami, I had an entire year to prepare for you. And this time, you're going to be the one to lose this game!" Kaiba announced.

Kaiba then strode away, which Yami could tell was purposeful movement, to ensure he did not look ghastly or wraith-like to on-lookers, by floating.

'Kaiba…you have deluded yourself for the past year.' Yami thought. 'Perhaps this duel will allow me to show you the true path.'

As the preliminaries got under way, the duelists had to separate from the non-duelists. Though Yugi's cheerleading group was allowed much closer seats since Kaiba knew Yami wouldn't want to be too far away from them having that 'friendship attachment' thing, they still couldn't stay with the duelist crowd.

Yugi was with his friends, and watched as some of the minor duelists started to duel in the arena. He decided not to duel this time. Even though Yami was disappointed, Yugi knew Yami's main purpose in this tournament was to once again 'teach' Kaiba a lesson through dueling, and he didn't want to get in the way or distract him of that.

Besides, Yugi had concerns of his own. As he looked over all the other duelists that were going to be challenged in this duel…Joey was not among them. He wasn't sure if Yami realized that or not yet, so concerned with Kaiba…but he was worried. Joey would never miss a duel. He had a feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba was one of the privileged that didn't have to stick around in the same area as the other duelists. He simply had to climb the stairs into the mirrored lookout office of the stadium and look down to watch the duels from high up in his secure office.

As he did, he temporarily deactivated his new Image Creator, placing it on the charging unit to make sure its charge was at a max for when he did go out there. It felt great for him to once again be able to keep a public image, though he was still upset that Yami dared tried to steal his thunder with his own findings.

The Image Creator was similar to creating a person's avatar in the virtual reality games, except this was done during real time. Mokuba noticed the slight differences once he took off his device. Kaiba had expertly used it to hide his fangs, mask almost all the glow in his eyes, and keep his skin a fresh healthy color whether he ate recently or not.

He could already naturally mask the eyes and fangs for a certain amount of time, but wasn't very good at it yet, and he was going to be around a lot of people tonight. He especially had problems when emotions were flaring, which he knew would happen during the duel. He decided not to take the chance of a slip up and reinforced it with his image.

Mokuba smiled up at his brother as he entered the box and looked down on the arena, as well as the other duelists.

"It must be great to wander around in public again, huh Seto?" He asked, feeling so happy his brother was given the freedom to walk in the public eye again…at least at night. Mokuba wondered if eventually his brother might even find a way to block out those pesky sun rays during the day as well, in the future.

Kaiba smiled at his brother answering. "Yeah." Making Mokuba feel even better, before he turned and looked over the crowd. But then Kaiba's eyes found Yami, and the smile faded becoming a frown.

Mokuba focused on who he was looking at and noticed Yami. He assumed his brother put on his game face thinking about dueling him, or they had another argument and he was pissed about something.

'This time, I'm sure my brother will kick his butt!' Mokuba thought confidently. He looked over the area where some of Yugi's fan group was, and also noticed Yugi. Mokuba's eyes widened. It looked like Yugi was right…his other half did now have another body. But Mokuba had to see it to really believe it.

It made him wonder if they did have an argument and it once again revolved around the ancient past. That always had a tendency of pissing his brother off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba and Yami had both taken their turns in the preliminaries…crushing the competition. The final was now here, and as expected it was Kaiba vs. Yami.

Despite that, Roland still announced it as Seto Kaiba vs. Yugi Motou.

Kaiba considered that might have to be changed, sometime. After all, the title of game king was not Yugi Motou, now that Yami had a body…it was Yami Motou. But knowing him, he probably didn't even want the title, which pissed him off even more.

For years, Kaiba struggled to gain his title back that he lost from Yami…and his opponent didn't even want it. Yet, he had no problem smearing his victory in his face any time he could…at least as far as Kaiba was concerned.

Roland was giving his announcement as they took their places on the arena. Kaiba was once again adorned with his Image Creator and his duel disk, with his strategy armed and ready. His arms were crossed, as he muttered. "So, I guess you weren't too impressed with my creation."

The last comments Yami made to him still burned through his head like a hot iron, scorching the temper he kept under control. He was pissed off that Yami seemed to shrug his invention aside, like it was nothing but a mask or illusion to fool people. He worked for an entire year on his invention, and that's all he had to say about it? But that didn't mean he was going to let Yami be aware that his comments bothered him.

"On the contrary, I was quite impressed." Yami said. "And I'm pleased to see you have been working on a way to adjust to your present situation. I would expect you to do no less. But I am offering you something that can do more than mask your appearance, it can save your soul…and you seem to simply brush it off like nothing."

'How's it feel?' Kaiba thought, bitterly.

Yami now glared, adding. "It's bad enough that you've always thought so little of your life chip, but now to also discard your own eternal soul as nothing. Haven't you ever considered being with those you care for in the after life, where you would want to be beyond this life?"

"There is nothing beyond this life." Kaiba retorted. "And even if there was, I don't have to worry about protecting Mokuba after he's already dead!"

"Is that what this is about?" Yami asked. "I suppose I should have expected your newfound craving for power had something to do with protecting your brother, once again. But don't you think your brother would want you to be normal? Surely, you must feel the emptiness inside it had left you. And if you pass away, there will be nothing left!"

"You never understood, did you?" Kaiba hissed. Everything he did was a struggle for his brother's sake. And why throw away such new useful abilities? In this form, he could find his brother…he could go to him immediately if captured. He had a choice of two different powerful forms to attack anyone that dared threaten his brother. He was invincible, and that invincibility could protect Mokuba like nothing before. There was no way he was going to let that be taken from him, whatever the consequence!

"Then spell it out for me!" Yami stated.

"That's exactly my intention!" Kaiba said. "In this duel, I will crush you with my truth!"

In the audience, the crowd cheered for the finalists. Among them was Gabriel, who looked up at Kaiba on the big screen, then over at him on the arena with great interest. He greedily watched him, as a hunter would watch his prey.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Yes, even Gabriel is in the audience. But where's Joey? All will be known soon enough in the next coming chapters ahead!

We've had some guesses from a few people which believed Kaiba was acting that way as some trap to get the serial killer. Sorry, you guys were wrong. I felt that would actually be against Kaiba's persona, since why should he care? That's not his problem, nor his job to chase down killers.

But behaving like he was a killer to concern Yugi's group enough to join his tournament? That's definitely Kaiba. He is very self-centered, and was very upset when after working a year on this project, only to have Yugi claim he and Yami was not going to be a part of it. Joey gave him the perfect opportunity, and since he's a genius, he thought the idea up instantly and simply went with it. So, there you go…mystery solved.

Thank you all for reviewing. I always reply to my reviews, normally before the next chapter posting. So, if for some reason I didn't reply to you, let me know and I'll be happy to.

So, you all know…I've been extremely busy. I have not replied to many reviews yet, and intend to reply 'after' this next chapter this time, just to get it out (since I'm a week late). But I should start to reply to you guys shortly after.

I'm glad everyone's enjoyed the story, so far. Next chapter…duel between Yami and Kaiba! Don't miss it!


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 10.

The duel had now begun. Kaiba was first to move. Yami noticed the first set of monsters Kaiba had been summoning were all dark monsters, starting with Giant Germ. One was sacrificed to summon yet another dark monster: Vampire Lord.

Kaiba boasted. "Not so easy to remove, is it Yami? Whatever traps or magic you throw at him, he just keeps coming right back…nearly undefeatable!"

"Vampire Lord is not an invincible force, no matter how much he tries to be. Like anything else, he can still be permanently defeated by an even greater power. I summon Black Luster Soldier!" Yami announced.

Kaiba used a trap to block Yami's attack this round. He grinned, stating. "But you forget…this Vampire Lord is different and happens to have a more powerful form. I use Wings of Darkness! It let's me use a dark monster as 2 tributes instead of one, and I sacrifice him to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami glared at the light dragon on the field.

Kaiba chuckled, stating. "You forget, Yami…I am more than just darkness. Through my other form, I am also light. Also, Wings of Darkness had a second ability. If the tribute monster is used to summon a light monster, it increases my monsters attack by 200!"

Yami's eyes widened, realizing what that meant. Kaiba's Blue Eyes was stronger than his Black Luster Soldier.

"Blue eyes, attack his Black Luster Soldier!" Kaiba commanded.

"You're wrong, Kaiba!" Yami announced. "No matter how bright your monster shines, the core of it is still now darkness! I use Dark Rift!"

"What?" Kaiba spat.

This new card ended up freezing Kaiba's Blue Eyes in place like a Spell Binding Circle. But it did more than that. If the attacking monster was attributed by a dark monster, it reduced the monster's attack by half, now turning Kaiba's monster into a 1600 attack.

Yami attacked and Blue Eyes was destroyed. But Kaiba had a card that at least countered Yami's life point attack, returning his points that were taken.

Yami then told him. "The darkness that summoned your Blue Eyes only left your monster hallow inside. It shall never be at it's true glory until its core is light again!"

"We'll see about that! Their combined might has a power you'll never understand! And they will gladly serve their purpose in order to defeat anyone that stands in their way!" Kaiba claimed.

That left Yami confused. He was pretty sure what was coming next…Kaiba would summon his Ultimate Dragon to defeat him. But Kaiba's words didn't match. 'What is he planning?'

"Blue Eyes and Vampire Lord are removed from play to summon my new monster…Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"What?" Yami asked surprised by this, which quickly changed to anger. "Those two cards presently represent your soul, Kaiba! Why would you so recklessly abandon them for this?!"

"As I've said…you never understood." Kaiba said. "They are nothing more than tools to serve my purpose! These two monster have no true importance in existence! I would gladly sacrifice them both in order to achieve my ultimate goal!"

Yami raged again. "Is this what your new form had brought you, Kaiba? We are once again standing on the top of Pegasus castle, while you are so eager to cast your life chip to the wind! Have you learned nothing all this time? Your life chip is a thing of value that needs to be protected! This path you have chosen will only lead to your destruction in the end!"

"I no longer have a life chip to protect!" Kaiba spat. "Isn't that what you've been telling me? If I die, there is no soul left to bring me to whatever after life I would deserve, which I hardly believe would be heaven, anyway. If that's the case, then it doesn't matter, anymore! There is only one true thing that I need to protect, and I have become the armor to make sure that item is protected. I use Chaos Emperor's ability to wipe everything from the field!"

Yami shielded his eyes as everything was literally destroyed before them, hitting Yami hard in life points, leaving him nothing but 50 life points left.

Kaiba laughed at Yami's sorry excuse for life points. "One more push…and it's all over. Just like a normal human, Yami. Compared to me, everyone is so fragile, now. Don't you understand? With a push, a nudge, a stare, all my enemies are brought to their knees. Even you are nothing more than a normal human, Yami…your Millennium Puzzle is gone."

Yami blinked and looked down where the puzzle used to rest. It no longer adorned him, now forever put away back to where the power originated from.

"You're just as weak as everyone else is, now." Kaiba continued. "This power has made me invincible, allowing me to protect whatever I need kept safe…and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Yami looked back over the field at Kaiba, and shook his head. "Once more, you are wrong. You have allowed this false power to blind you to the truth. You have been here before, Kaiba! Once again, you think surrounding yourself with darkness makes you powerful enough to protect what is important. But all it does in the end is consume you from the inside! Magician of Black Chaos…come to me!"

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror as Yami's Magician of Black Chaos was suddenly summoned to the field. And the destruction from Chaos Emperor Dragon left him literally with nothing to protect himself. "No, that's impossible!"

"Kaiba, your mad desire to wipe everything off the field also had me discard not only my Magician of Black Chaos, but also a card known as Magician's Soul. This card only activates when discarded to the graveyard directly from my hand. As long as I had at least one magician in my hand at the time, I can summon it directly to the field at the beginning of the next round.

"It doesn't matter!" Kaiba spouted. "Even with him on the field, he's not powerful enough to take me down in one turn. Despite everything, I still have my full life points, while you're left with a measly 50. While you take your pathetic shot at me, next round I'll crush you, and throw you to the wind!"

"There wont be a next turn, Kaiba. You've already lost. You just don't know it, yet." Yami told him, causing him to look nervous.

'No…it's not possible!' He thought, looking at Yami, then down at the monster. All Yami had was that one monster…he didn't even draw his card for the next turn, yet. "There is no way to take me down in one turn!"

"You are the one that in fact helped create the path, Kaiba." Yami said, drawing one card to his hand from the deck. Thanks to Chaos Emperor Dragon's ability, it's all he had.

But as usual, Yami somehow knew what card was coming next, before he even drew it. Yami took that card, and placed it on the field. "I now use the magic card Megamorph." Yami replied.

"No!" Kaiba cried, now knowing exactly what that meant. Yami was right…by bringing Yami so low in life points on the field, Yami was able to use that card to double the attack points his Magician of Black Chaos had, making him a whopping 5600 attack monster. And after Kaiba destroyed everything on the field, he had absolutely nothing to protect himself with.

"The difference in our strategies Kaiba, is while I did everything I could to hold onto my monsters, finding each one important, your immortality had made you recklessly willing to throw everything away, and cast it aside like it's nothing in order to take down your opponents. But in the end, after throwing your mortality away, you are left with absolutely nothing." Yami explained.

Kaiba spat out. "Just, get it over with!"

"Magician of Black Chaos, attack Kaiba directly!" Yami stated.

His monster attacked, and Kaiba once again lost the duel.

Roland began to give his announcement that Yugi was the winner of the duel, as Yami moved over to Kaiba, who's head was down…his hair once again hiding his eyes from the shame of failure in the match.

Yami took the vial from his belt and brought it up for Kaiba to take. "Please, Kaiba. I understand now why you feel the need to hold onto this form. But you need to understand…this strength is an illusion. Your humanity can defend your brother greater than you can ever realize being a vampire can."

"This is not a duel, Yami…it's real life. And I will not accept your pathetic sense of charity!" Kaiba spat.

"Kaiba, please!" Yami said, as Kaiba turned and leaped off of the dueling ring without taking the stairs, still fuming.

Yami hesitated as Kaiba did that, since it was pretty high up, and it was not a leap a normal human should take, hoping his carelessness was not caught by people watching him. He landed a good ten feet without blinking and continued to storm off.

Yami quickly reached the other end of the ring, calling down. "It's not a charity piece! Why can you never accept a gift of friendship!"

But his retort was either un-heard or ignored as Kaiba continued to walk away.

In frustration, he cried out louder. "You had once offered me life with Devil's Sanctuary! Would you not let me offer you life, in return?"

But it was no good…he had already walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami finally walked down himself from the duel. After Roland gave his announcements on his winnings, he approached his friends looking disappointed.

Yugi approached, looking sad. "I saw you try to give it to him, and he still wouldn't accept it. I'm sorry, Yami."

"We have plenty of time, though." Tea said. "Just because he didn't accept it today, doesn't mean he wont accept it later."

Yami shook his head. "He is so certain being a vampire will better protect his brother, he doesn't even want to consider going back as a human."

Yugi said. "Well maybe we should try to find Mokuba, then. I bet if we let him know, he could probably help talk some sense into his brother."

"Yes, I suppose." Yami said, but hated to have to resort to that. Kaiba would not be happy if they bypassed him to talk to Mokuba about it. But he would if he had to. Kaiba's mortality was even more important than his pride. Hopefully…he'd understand.

Yami then realized something, looking around. "Where's Joey?"

Tristan shook his head, not looking happy. "He never made it back from being tutored at his teacher's place."

Yami looked concerned, not liking the sound of that.

Tea then noticed a familiar face in the crowd and pointed. "There's our teacher, now!"

"What?" Yugi asked and looked over.

Mr. Gabriel seemed to be focused on where Kaiba went, and was headed straight in that direction.

The group quickly ran over to where he was, distracting him from what he was doing. "What? Oh…children." He said, looking them over. His focus ended up on Yami's stern face, seeming intrigued. "Mr. Motou…I didn't realize you had a brother."

Yugi cleared his throat, stating. "My, uh…brother's name is Yami."

"Darkness?" Gabriel asked, with intrigue.

Tristan then asked. "Where's Joey?"

Gabriel looked puzzled. "You mean he's not with you? I assumed he skipped tutoring to play. He never showed up at my house. I have no idea where he is."

The whole group seemed to deflate from his reply.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking ahead where he originally wanted to go. But he felt the window of opportunity had passed, and considered otherwise. Instead, Gabriel turned another direction. He said. "Good day, children…I'll see you Monday, back at school." And walked away.

Yugi looked greatly worried from what the teacher said about Joey. "Joey fully intended to go over there. If he never made it to his house or with us, then what could have happened to him?"

Yami continued to stare at Gabriel, even after he left. "I have a strange feeling about this teacher of yours, Yugi. I don't trust him."

At that moment, Mokuba walked up. He looked rather depressed, which was expected. After all…once again, his brother lost to him.

"Here, Yugi…this is the reward money for winning the tournament." He said, handing him an envelope. Mokuba wasn't happy in the least to have to do this. He was really hoping this time his brother was going to win. "I guess that once again makes you the game king."

Yami shook his head. "I'm not concerned about the award money, Mokuba. That's not why I challenged Kaiba. Mokuba…had you seen Joey anywhere?"

Yugi moved up, adding. "Joey was going to be tutoring with our substitute teacher, Mr. Gabriel, but he never made it here, and now he's missing!"

At that comment, Mokuba's eyes widened. "Did you say Gabriel?"

"Yes…why?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba replied. "Well, I haven't seen Joey, but the name of your teacher sounds familiar. I think that was also the name of this creepy investigator guy who showed up at our house just a couple weeks ago. He was asking some really weird questions about Cavnar."

Yami turned to Yugi. "Yugi…I believe Gabriel himself is responsible for Joey's disappearance. I think we should pay a visit to this teacher's house."

"I agree. Let's go!" Tristan said.

Mokuba looked at the envelop, not sure what to do with it. If Yami didn't accept it, he knew his brother was going to be pissed off.

But before they left, Yami turned back to Mokuba. "Mokuba…I need you to know something. I have been doing research in Egypt for the last year, and I presently have a vial on me that is capable of changing your brother back to being human, once again."

"You do?" Mokuba said, his eyes widened in shock. "Do you need to see my brother?"

"I already have, and he refused it." Yami explained. "Mokuba…it's important that Kaiba accepts this offering. If he does not accept this, his soul will never find peace. I was unable to convince him that being human is the best way to be. But perhaps you can talk to him, and help him understand."

Mokuba blankly nodded.

The group waved their goodbyes, and finally left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Where's Joey? What happened to him? Is Gabriel really responsible? What will happen when they go to see him? And will Mokuba talk to Kaiba about the vial? Will he convince Kaiba to take it? Don't miss the next exciting chapters ahead!

If there's one thing I've learned during story writing, it's that the accuracy and the duel itself has no real importance to the readers. It's actually quite boring, which I agree. What makes it exciting is what is said during the duel. In the show, they used the game as a form of battle with each other. Their blades are the cards which symbolize their hearts, their pride, their beliefs…and it all gets pumped into game as they challenge each other. Normally, the one who's most 'right' in their argument usually wins…though there can be flukes to that, as well.

So, it's interesting to see the two character's clashing beliefs come together, and find out the outcome of it. Yami and Kaiba are normally the best for this, for they're probably more comfortable talking during a duel than out. Games revolve around the lives of these two, so it's only natural that they're most passionate during this time. (And that's how Yami/Kaiba fics were created!)

Anyway…thank you all for your reviews, I hope you've liked the story so far. I reply to all my reviews, so if I missed someone please let me know.

I'm hoping I can finally return to some stability and start posting once a week, again…atleast until this is over. I'm sorry to say I'm honestly not sure I have anymore fics to offer for a while, after this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 11.

Kaiba was back at Kaiba Corp, looking over his cards. He was pissed off, and fully believed he had the perfect strategy. Nothing should have gone wrong, but as usual thanks to Yami…everything did.

With a sigh, Kaiba lowered his cards as Yami words continued to ring through his mind. There was no denying the emptiness he had been feeling, since he had been turned.

'But he doesn't understand.' He thought. 'I am more than just darkness…'

Flashback:

_With one large claw, Kaiba pushed what now looked like a very tiny red button for the automatic garage door._

_The door opened, and Kaiba let out one more mighty roar, as the morning sun beamed through, casting the morning sunlight over his dragon form._

_Mokuba heard the roar in the distance down in the basement, and realized his brother must have taken on his dragon form for some reason._

_He bounded downstairs to see what his brother was doing, and opened the door to find the most amazing sight…his brother stood as a Blue Eyes White Dragon, looking for the first time over the brilliant sunrise that beamed into the garage._

_Mokuba's eyes widened in amazement. His brother could be in his dragon form during the daylight, probably because a Blue Eyes White Dragons was a light monsters, not a dark monster. Mokuba thought his brother was so smart figuring that out, not realizing what his true intentions really were._

_Mokuba closed the door back up, allowing Kaiba to once again take his other form, before hugging his brother._

End Flashback:

Since that day, Kaiba had found a way to control his problems. If he allowed himself to be a Blue Eyes at least once a day, the hunger in him would not return. Of course, he still needed to feed, which was what the blood bank was for. But his further cravings to hurt people were over. And just like when he changed to fight Cavnar, this form let him feel whole and alive all over again, every time he became a dragon.

Not only that…he was able to go out and fly during the day, basking in the sunlight once again without fear of dying from it. Quite a few times now he had done what he and Mokuba's childhood dream was…to fly together on a Blue Eyes out to distant lands. But this time, he was the dragon. Spending those extra times with his brother was amazing. It was moments like this that got him to rethink who and what he was.

He was not dead, he was just…different. Yami didn't understand. By taking the blood of that vampire, it didn't kill him…it simply caused him to merge with the essence of the Duel Monster itself, making him in a sense part Duel Monster. Did that make him dead? No.

But Yami also had a point. Despite everything he had done and gone through, there was still an emptiness inside of him ever since he had been changed. There was no denying it. He couldn't ignore what was constantly there. The only time it wasn't there was as a Blue Eyes, and it chased it away only until he turned back.

Despite the emptiness, he had ignored it…it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Mokuba, and he would gladly sacrifice himself for his cause to protect him. In fact, he even believed being a vampire would even help protect Mokuba even better. If he was ever kidnapped, no one would see Kaiba coming and he could easily take them down. That advantage gladly out-weighed any bothersome emptiness within him.

Yet, Yami seemed to believe otherwise. In his duel, he insisted remaining as a human actually protected his brother more and stronger than either of his two forms. 'How could he say that? How could he even think it?' Kaiba thought, looking over his cards.

Kaiba's own invincible attack left him defenseless in the end of his duel, and could do nothing in the end to stop Yami's final assault on him. But dueling was not the same as real life protection…humans could do nothing against him. Even Cavnar understood that. But from Yami's duel, he seemed to have tried to explain to him if someone could get past all his strengths and power, he would in the end be left defenseless to do nothing but wait for death. Could Yami's warning have merit? If someone fought him that knew and understood all his powers, could they find a way to bypass them and defeat him?

Yami was also telling him he should not ignore his emptiness and save his soul, that his lack of self-worth over this new form was causing his own weaknesses. Supposedly, he had a miracle cure that could help him. Yet, Kaiba was still uncertain.

If sacrificing his humanity better protected his brother, wasn't it worth it in the end? Besides, nothing came that easy…nothing comes without sacrifice. Yami should know better. But at the same time, perhaps Yami also had a point.

Mokuba could only last as long as a human's life could. If Mokuba died, Kaiba would no longer see a purpose to continue on. If that happened, then maybe it would be better off to have that vial. If Mokuba died and he drank the vial to become human, then he could join his brother in the after life, as Yami had claimed…if he would be allowed there with him. Nothing was a guarantee, of course. But it did sound better than to live an eternity without him.

As he considered all these options, Mokuba entered his office. Kaiba looked up to see his brother looking down at him, not seeming very happy.

Immediately, Kaiba turned to his computer, feeling ashamed. He assumed his brother was unhappy with him for losing to Yami…again. He could understand if his brother was disappointed in him. From being a brother who never lost, to one that couldn't win one duel against Yami, exactly how did that make him look?

"I talked to Yugi." Mokuba said. "He said he had a potion that could change you back to normal."

"Yes, I know." Kaiba answered. "He wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"Why didn't you take it?" Mokuba asked. "He said you refused."

He turned to Mokuba, not understanding. "Why should I take it?"

"Because you can be human again!" Mokuba said. "Don't you want to be normal?"

Kaiba grunted, looking back at the monitor. "Since when does being human make me normal?"

"Seto…" Mokuba whined.

"I see no advantage to it." Kaiba said. "I've been giving the perfect weapon to protect you, and I'm supposed to just give that up, now?"

"But…you don't have a soul, now. If you died…" Mokuba muttered.

Kaiba turned to him and snapped. "And you honestly think some potion is supposed to give me a soul? Neither of us are that naïve, to believe that bullshit. You should know by now, Mokuba…there's no such thing as a miracle cure. And there's no such thing as a gift without consequence!"

Mokuba hesitated, then looked down, knowing his brother was probably right. To believe otherwise, was to believe in something stupid like Gozaburo's adoption was going to give them a happy and perfect home to grow up in.

…and he out grew silly fantasies like that long ago.

"I'm sorry, Seto." He said. Maybe Yami didn't tell him the whole thing about it, and he got too excited to ask.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Kaiba said, looking back at the screen.

He had thought his brother was upset over the duel, not even considering Yami might have mentioned that vial to Mokuba. Kaiba smirked, finding the move interesting, yet predictable. 'Yami…trying to use my brother as a weapon, now? That's stooping pretty low, even for you.'

"Seto…" Mokuba then said, changing the subject. "Remember that creepy detective guy that came to our house a few weeks back? Well, it sounds like he also became the substitute teacher at the school they go to."

"I'm not surprised." Kaiba replied. "It's pretty frightening the kind of teachers they have over there. It's amazing in itself that anyone makes it out of that school alive."

Mokuba blinked, suddenly feeling so happy he got tutored by his brother, instead of going to school.

"Yeah, but Joey's also missing, and the gang seems to think that guy kidnapped him. They're heading over there to try and save him, now." Mokuba said.

"Hmph…" Kaiba muttered, focusing back on his cards.

After another pause, Mokuba said. "Maybe we should help them…"

Kaiba snorted in amusement. "Why should I care about that worthless dog? I'm sure Yami can more than handle playing the hero, like he always does."

"Yami?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba glanced Mokuba's way. "That's what he's calling himself. There's two of them…I can't call them both Yugi."

"Oh." Mokuba said. "But Yami no longer has the puzzle. Unless he plans on dueling the guy into submission, I don't know how he can help. He can't do penalty games anymore without it, right?"

Kaiba paused, considering Mokuba's words. He had a point. The puzzle was the source of his power. Without it, that power he had was gone.

Putting his cards back down, he turned back to the screen. "Yugi's group is not my concern. Let them deal with their own problems…"

"But…" Mokuba muttered, but stopped. He really didn't want to fight with his brother about trying to make him help the others. "Okay."

Mokuba turned and left the room, thinking. 'Well, someone has to help them. They helped save my brother's life, and freed him from Cavnar. I owe them!'

Not only that, they also had a vial that could save his brother and be human again. And his brother wasn't going to have a chance to get back to normal without it. If even for a second, if there was a chance his brother could be human again, he had to try and do something.

Given…him believing in that potion also made him feel like he was believing in that perfect family home, all over again. But it was like trying to win the lottery. You had no chance if you didn't play.

Their family life was not what Mokuba had hoped for. Basically, it sucked…but they still got what they wanted. They still ended up together, and in control of their own destiny.

Maybe that potion won't create a fairy tale way of his brother coming back. He'd probably have to go through hell again. But in the end, he still might end up human from it.

With that thought in mind, Mokuba ran off with the intent to help the others out.

Kaiba glanced back at the doorway after his brother left, feeling rather guilty after wards. He knew his brother wanted him to help, but his focus on Mokuba came first. Yet…there was an odd concern for Yami's life, after Mokuba said that.

Yami had been practically 'saving' him since Death-T. Given, he didn't ask to be saved nor wanted to, which had pissed him off to no sense every single time it happened, which obviously still didn't end since Yami returned only to give him a potion to 'save' him, once again.

Kaiba did not believe in friendship. He would certainly not help and save anyone out of caring for someone else…the entire idea was ludicrous. His only concern was Mokuba. Yet, there were other factors into it which gave it a more logical sense that…perhaps this one time he should help them out.

Yami had so many times saved him, plus he saved his brother, which could never be repaid. He had to at least try to better even the score. Plus, maybe for once Yami could feel the sting of humiliation to have his rival have to scrape him out of trouble, like some pathetic child. That alone made it worth it.

On top of it, there was that vial. Maybe he had no intention of using it now. But in the future, the thought of no Mokuba did make him more eager to drink something like that, just so he could die along with him.

Besides…only 'he' was allowed to defeat Yami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Next…the stop at Gabriel's. Are they right…is Joey there? Did Gabriel do something to him? Or did he never show up, like Gabriel said? Is Mokuba going to get involved? Is Kaiba? All these things will be answered in the next exciting chapter!

Yes…finally I did the second flash back on what happened to Kaiba that fateful day. Is anyone surprised? Did anyone see that coming? Let me know.

I reply to all reviews before I update (normally). If you haven't heard a reply from me, let me know. I appreciate all reviews offered to me, and looking forward to more. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 12.

There was a knock on the door. After a moment, Gabriel answered the door and seemed startled that the whole group of them were there. "You must still be looking for your friend, Joey."

"We are." Yugi said, with the others behind him.

Again, Gabriel seemed to oddly glance at Yami. Yami didn't trust it…it was like he knew something.

He then smiled, saying. "Well, you are in luck…because my tutor finally did show up at my door. Of course, you're welcome to come in and be with your friend."

"Uh…okay." Tristan said, finding it rather suspicious.

None of them trusted him by this time, as he led them to a door in his home.

"So, where is he?" Tristan demanded.

"He's still in another room, studying. I'd hate to bother him. But don't worry, I'll bring you to the family room, then send him to you. Please come this way." Gabriel said.

He opened the door, heading into the darkness of the cellar. "You'll have to excuse me, the light switch is downstairs. Just be careful and watch your step."

"I don't trust this guy, Yugi." Yami muttered.

"Neither do I." He answered back.

They entered the darkness of the cellar. They could hear him fumble for something in the distance.

During this time, Tea opened her cell phone and began to try to use it as a flashlight to look around the concrete room.

"This place doesn't look very 'family' like…" She muttered.

"Wait, I hear something." Yami said.

Gabriel was muttering something in the distance, but no one could understand it.

"What is he saying?" Yugi asked.

"It sounds like some kind of…incantation of some sort." Yami said.

Instantly, they felt something metallic grab their hands and forcibly pull them against the wall, now shackled there.

The lights came on almost immediately after.

They looked helplessly at themselves shackled to a cellar wall, as the man casually approached. There were still shackles open for one more person, and room on the wall for more shackles, if set in place…but those parts of the wall were empty.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yami demanded.

"I know what you are." Gabriel grinned, looking over Yami with interest. "You are some kind of king…a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "How could you possibly know that?"

"My family line has been doing research for a very long time." Gabriel explained. "We have been researchers for generations, finding all sorts of amazing things. I have seen your friend's picture in past news articles carrying around the puzzle. You have had museums with exhibits based on your ancient items. If I'm correct, you no longer having that item only means one thing…whatever your purpose, you have succeeded. Obviously, your reward was to stay alive, since you are still here. Personally, I'm quite happy you no longer have such items, so they cannot interfere with my affairs."

They noticed in this cellar was also an inside garage door. As he snapped his finger, the door opened to reveal what looked like some kind of undead mindless zombie wheeling out a cage with an even more fearsome creature inside…a huge light-colored wolf, almost the size of a person, it was so big.

"Zombies!" Tea cried.

"It's that wolf!" Tristan cried. "He's the one that attacked us in that park, that day!"

"Allow me to introduce my two slaves to you. They are incredibly loyal to me, and will do anything I demand."

"Even kill people in the park?" Yugi asked, liking this teacher less and less.

"If I so order…actually, yes." Gabriel sneered.

Now concerned over his friend, Yami said. "You said you have Joey here. Where is he? I demand to see him!"

Gabriel laughed. "Children, children…I already brought you to your friend, as agreed. He's right here." He said, directing their attention to the wolf.

They all looked stunned and horrified by Gabriel's claim.

"Though you're right about the question, Mr. Taylor, I'm afraid you're mistaken about the wolf. You see the wolf that attacked you all unfortunately reached an untimely demise when you stabbed him with that silver dagger. They have terrible allergies against silver, you know. But no matter. He had already spread his lycanthrope to Joey, by that time…which I preferred, anyway. You're friend is far stronger. He's the only one I met to catch the scent I left on myself that day in class. It's rare to find such a person…it was like he was meant to be this form." Gabriel stated.

"My friend was never meant to be the monster you made him to be!" Yami spat.

The man ignored him, still addressing his new wolf pet. "Sadly, your friend was still just a dumb wolf, no matter how powerful…at least until I could get my hands on him, and control him. My ancestors found extract of wolf's bane to be a great controlling ingredient, if used correctly. Though it can't kill a werewolf as one believed, it can do all sorts of things to mess one up, depending on how you use it. I personally prefer it for control. And now, your friend belongs to me."

"But Joey never did anything to you!" Yugi cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriel tsked Yugi in disappointment. "Obviously, you haven't been paying attention to my lessons in class, Mr. Motou. Have you forgotten my little circle of life? Werewolves can be easily controlled by humans. Humans can easily be hunted and killed by Vampires. And Vampire's natural predator is the Werewolf. If I want to defeat a vampire, it is simply natural to hunt down and control a Werewolf for that job."

Tristan cleared his throat, muttering. "Uh…but it seems silly to do that. I mean, there's certainly no vampires in this area!" Tristan laughed. It sounded so fake, it made everyone else want to groan.

Gabriel grinned at Tristan's comment. "Oh, please…I am well aware that Seto Kaiba is a vampire, despite the ingenious way he had somehow made it possible to have a reflection."

At that moment, the door burst in from the open doorway, and Mokuba came running in. All the while Joey immediately began to snarl and claw at the cage, wanting to go after him.

Mokuba announced. "There is no way I'm gong to let you hurt my big brother!"

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Tea cried.

Yugi also cried out. "Mokuba get out of here!"

Mokuba then showed Gabriel his cell phone, stating. "See this? I recorded every minute of your conversation, and I'm presently on the phone as we speak with Kaiba Corp security. If you don't surrender my friends right now, the cops are going to be over here very soon for multiple counts of kidnapping!"

Gabriel smiled. "That's interesting, except for one minor problem. If you have been here all this time, Joey here would have known and would have been clawing at the cage just as long."

Mokuba blinked, looking at the creature in the cave. "Did you call him Joey?"

Gabriel smiled, as Mokuba's question proved he was right. "Now." He said.

Immediately, the zombie opened the gate as the Werewolf lunged at Mokuba, who cried out in fear.

Yugi's friends cried out. "Mokuba!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a few minutes later when Mokuba woke up, finding himself also shackled to the wall, next to the others. He drooped realizing he once again got himself captured by someone. "Sorry, guys...I was trying to help."

Tea said. "It was nice of you to try, Mokuba."

She was glad atleast Joey didn't kill him. As he charged out of the cage Gabriel ordered him to attack Mokuba, and he loyalty did…whacking him in the head as he knocked him out. But he did nothing further, but sniff him over curiously until Gabriel ordered him back in the cage, and ordered the zombie to shackle him to the last set of cuffs.

It made them wonder if the last Werewolf was truly responsible for all those killings, or if Gabriel had just gotten off ordering it to kill.

Yugi was upset now, from all he had seen and thought. Clearly Kaiba would be in trouble from him, and it seemed everything Gabriel had been doing was to get Kaiba. This had to be stopped, Gabriel had to be led to understand.

In desperation to get through to their so-called teacher, he cried out. "Mr. Gabriel, please…you don't have to go after Kaiba! Okay, yes…he's a vampire, and you're obviously a vampire hunter. But, it's not his fault! That mass murderer they coincidentally called The Vampire was a real vampire and turned Kaiba into one! But Kaiba's not killing people. He understands what's right and wrong, and has no interest in hunting people. He even bought a blood bank to make sure that would never happen! He's safe, you don't have to kill him!"

"Yeah, if anyone's been a threat around here, it's you!" Tristan said. "Look at all those people you let get killed with that Werewolf, and now look what you did to Joey! That aint cool!"

"Yeah, Kaiba hasn't done anything, he's no danger!" Tea said. "If anything he's our friend, and he's still our friend even after all he's been through!"

Gabriel chuckled. "You guys are really sweet. I've never seen so many people trying to stand up and protect a vampire. But, you know…I think you misunderstand. You see, I'm not trying to kill Seto Kaiba so as to protect this city from the evil vampire. I'm trying to kill him for myself."

Tristan blinked. "Is this a revenge thing?"

"Let me tell you a tale how my family learned of vampire's and werewolf's existence, and sought them ever since. Back in the medieval days, my father was a priest who was assigned to expel a terrible evil. What he found was a vampire. He went to his home with a group of men to stop the monster. But the vampire was clever and was not there when they searched. That night, the vampire came to them. His son was very young when he watched them all die, including his father who died yet succeeded in killing the vampire at the same time. Since that time, he lived his life learning all he could about them, and werewolves. He did his homework, did research, and continued the family line. Three generations later, another vampire was found. My family continued to track this vampire all the way to this very day, now that I am alive and hunting." Gabriel explained.

They were all looking at him, still not gaining much from his story. Though Yami was curious about this. He had remembered Cavnar mentioned his master was killed by a human ages ago, and wondered if Gabriel was the ancestor of that human that finished him off.

"You see, vampires have a tendency of traveling…a lot." Gabriel continued. "Since nothing ties them down, they see no need to stay in the same place. It makes them difficult to track. The one that bit your friend Seto Kaiba was the same one me and my family have been tracking for generations. You have no idea how lucky I feel for finding a vampire that for once wants to stay in the same place. It has allowed me to finally achieve my ultimate goal!"

"So…it's a pride thing." Tristan said.

"It's a family thing?" Mokuba asked, realizing the same thing Yami did.

"No! I seek ultimate power! I seek immortality!" Gabriel spat.

Even Yami looked confused, now. "But that doesn't make sense. Why bring a lycanthrope into this, if all you want is to be a vampire? After all, you said so yourself…a Wolfman can be a threat to you, if you're a vampire."

"That's not what I want!" Gabriel said. He sighed. "You don't understand. I don't want to be undead. I don't want the pathetic weaknesses of a vampire. I have found many things over the years, ancient spells, artifacts, incantations. All the things I've collected to protect from vampires, evil entities, monsters, werewolves, but more so was the scroll my ancient ancestors found. With the complete essence of a vampire combined with this spell, a human can become immortal, like that of a god! Nothing can hurt me, nothing can stop me, not even time, itself! With Seto Kaiba's help, I will be the first human god!"

Yugi then said. "But, you said Joey is now a vampire's natural enemy. If Joey kills Kaiba, then you wont get your essence!"

"That is what 'this' spell is for!" Gabriel said proudly, showing another old parchment. "It does not matter if he dies, as long as he's within a certain radius, and the spell is cast before or when it happens. Then the essence will come here and enter a container, which I will use to cast my ultimate spell."

Then directing their attention back to the werewolf, he added. "So, you see…Mr. Wheeler here will be useful for me, but will not be used against me."

As soon as Gabriel said that, suddenly Joey started to go berserk.

Tristan said. "I don't think he liked you saying that about him."

"Silence!" Gabriel said, looking around. "Are you here?"

Everyone quieted, looking around. Mokuba suddenly looked over, as if he could sense it. A moment later, a shadowy figure changed into humanoid form, becoming Kaiba. He had a smirk on his face, looking at the rabid animal.

"Did you just say that thing is Wheeler?" His smirk widened, becoming a full-blown grin. "I always knew he was nothing but a pathetic mongrel."

Yami had a feeling Kaiba barely got any part of the story, at all. He immediately cried out. "Kaiba, you must leave here…this is a trap! You are in great danger!"

"Seto!" Mokuba also cried, catching Kaiba off-guard.

He turned, surprised to see his brother was one of the ones chained up. "Mokuba?"

Gabriel muttered. "Interesting. I had suspected the young brother might make a nice lure for you, but I honestly didn't think you'd show up without even knowing about the bait. But either way, I'm quite pleased to have you come right to me, without having to even need a reason. You're making this too easy for me."

As Kaiba looked back at Gabriel, the man nodded causing the weird zombie thing to open the gates, once again letting Joey out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: I know. I'm probably really 'really' late on this. There's been a lot of real life issues to deal with, so I truly apologize for that. Hopefully things will start to calm down in the future. Though I know for sure I'm not going to be able to post the next update for atleast 2 weeks, just to warn you now. I got a kid looking into college, which sucks up a lot of time and money. But, I'm trying.

So, everyone knows…this is the final battle area. Though, it's not ending immediately, to ease your minds. You still have 4 more chapters after this. But we're finally getting near the end.

In two weeks (hopefully):..it's Joey vs. Kaiba. Is it over for Kaiba? Will he be killed by Joey? Will Gabriel get his immortality? What will be the fate of everyone else? Find out soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 13.

Kaiba vanished the instant Joey was set free. Despite that, Joey turned as if trailing something and lunged, hitting Kaiba and causing him to rematerialize as he was slammed into the wall kitty corner from where Mokuba was chained up.

The unexpected successful hit made Kaiba angry, as he let out an unearthly hiss at him, his eyes glowing a deep blue. The dog didn't seem to pay no mind. If anything, Kaiba's noises only seemed to make him more anxious to try and kill him.

They began to claw and slash at each other, Joey lunging his jaw in to literally bite Kaiba's head off, who held the jaws back with his hand to Joey's throat.

At the corner of his eye, Kaiba realized they were dangerously close to Mokuba and he feared this fight could put him in danger. Calming, Kaiba once again disappeared, as Joey lunged literally into the wall, clawing at it for a moment, then turned around and bounded upstairs to chase after Kaiba.

"Keep him close!" Gabriel ordered, as a decanter was placed on the counter.

"You will never get away with this, Gabriel!" Yami insisted.

"Don't you understand?" Gabriel asked calmly. "It's already too late. Joey has been unleashed. Nothing can save your vampire friend from his fate. He will be dead in minutes, and his essence will finally grant me the immortality I've wanted my whole life!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba watched from the air, seeing Joey leave the house chasing after him. He was glad, the stupid dog stayed away from his brother.

'Time for round 2.' He thought.

He had taken that moment to figure out what to do. He didn't expect Joey to be a challenge, at all. He didn't expect him to be able to strike him even as a gas, but it looked like he could. Obviously, his gaze did nothing to him either, since Joey was just too damn stupid to comprehend it.

Kaiba had a feeling Gabriel didn't count on the fact that he could become a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But if he changed to that, it might be overkill…he felt it could kill Joey. Yet, there was a chance Joey might actually be stronger than him as a vampire in this odd wolf form, which was not good and meant he might just have to resort to becoming a dragon. If it came down to Joey or his brother…Mokuba would win.

Joey instantly found him, and began leaping on houses and trees to leap at him in the air. Kaiba was not the type to run. Instead, he came right at him, as they began to claw each other up again.

From what he could tell, his attacks did infact damage Joey…but he regenerated way too fast. Joey's hits also caused damage, but vampires seemed to regenerate much slower, probably because of the fact that nothing normally would even hurt them.

Before he knew what happened, he was on the ground with Joey lunged on top, and barely able to keep the dog's mouth at bay. But Joey was still clawing madly at him, tearing up his arms.

Then suddenly before Kaiba's eyes, Joey once again transformed. Before he knew it, Joey looked his normal self again and was sitting on top of Kaiba, looking totally bewildered. As Kaiba looked passed Joey, he noticed the clouds had momentarily moved in front of the moon. This wasn't going to last long.

Joey was normal again, and looking down at Kaiba the vampire and…he was sitting on top of him.

"Yahhh!" He cried out, and leaped off. "Uh…I can explain?" He stupidly muttered out, actually having no idea why he was on Kaiba like that...nor why Kaiba looked like he had been mauled by something.

"Do you have any clue what you've been doing?" Kaiba asked, looking totally pissed off.

He paused just a moment, then shook his head.

"Your substitute teacher is a psycho and turned you into a werewolf. You've been trying to kill me now for the last 5 minutes!" Kaiba spat.

"Huh? What? No way!" Joey sputtered out, trying to absorb it all, and having trouble doing so.

Kaiba snatched Joey's torn up shirt, and dragged him close, looking furious. "Listen you stupid shit! My brother is in that house! If you don't give me a choice, then I'll go through you if I have to! I have won my challenge, defeated my hungers, conquered my instincts. It's time you do the same! For the first time, you have a chance to prove to me you're not just the pathetic mongrel that I've accused you of being. So, prove it! Control yourself! Don't let this take you over!"

Kaiba's words sobered him, thinking over what he said. He looked seriously down at him. "You're right. No one makes me the dog!" He spat, remembering what Duke did to him, that he never quite forgave him for. Now this Gabriel guy really 'did' turn him into a dog. "I aint gonna let him win! I'll control it…I will!"

"We'll see…" Kaiba muttered as the clouds once again moved away from the moon.

That instant, Joey once again became the wolf and immediately attacked Kaiba once again. It was time for round 3.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gabriel had the decanter down, already chanted his words and simply allowed the aura of its power to flow around the decanter, waiting to pull the essence to it.

He smiled, pleased over his slaves present accomplishments. "I can sense from the growing aura of my decanter that Seto Kaiba's strength is waning. It will be very soon, now."

"No, I wont let you!" Mokuba cried, struggling to try and squeeze out of the shackles.

"Struggle all you like, it's fruitless to do so. Your brother 'will' fall, and immortality will be mine."

Yami was concerned hearing Gabriel's words. He turned towards the open stairway, thinking. 'Kaiba…you have to win this.' He thought. But those thoughts were equally conflicted. After all, if Kaiba won, didn't that mean Joey would die? It seemed either way, there would be the loss of a friend.

'There has to be a way out of this!' Yami thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba could feel himself weakening from every blow Joey was making. He wondered if he waited too long to change. The dragon's strength equaled his own strength, and if he was wounded and weakened, so was his dragon form.

On top of that, his very essence felt a pull from somewhere, as if something was waiting for him to die. This Gabriel obviously had it all figured out.

With another lunge, Joey had suddenly succeeded in slashing Kaiba's ripped up arms out of the way as the jaws came down at his throat. For a second, Kaiba feared it was over. He was on the ground feeling Joeys jaws around is throat, barely puncturing him. But for some reason, Joey hesitated and did not complete the kill…surprising Kaiba.

Then the wolf man reared back, sniffing him, then whimpered looking down at him. Kaiba looked up, not sure what to think.

'Is he doing it?' He wondered, hoping Joey was finally starting to resist and take control.

Finally, the dog began to happily pant and began to lick him on his neck and face. He would have been grossed out if he wasn't too tired and relieved. "You took your sweet time, didn't you?" He muttered.

A moment later, the wolf man turned and suddenly bound away. Kaiba pealed himself up, finding himself alone. He looked over at his gored arms which were slowly healing themselves. He didn't have time to heal, though…he had to save Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was talking, stating. "Even if you get what you want, you have no intention on letting anyone go…do you?"

"Of course not. I don't want anyone understanding what I have done." Gabriel replied. "You will all have to die. I'll simply order Joey to maul you all while you hang there, so it can be blamed on the beast. Then I'll kill Joey, since he will no longer be needed. Not that it matters telling you all. You can do nothing to me…you are helpless to my power."

Gabriel then paused, feeling an odd flicker in the canter. It felt like for a moment, the vampire's essence was starting to slowly gain strength again. 'Something's wrong.' He realized.

Instantly, Gabriel grabbed for something on his wrist, giving an utterance of an incantation. It created an aura in the room to reveal all, and Kaiba's form came to light after he had just entered the doorway, looking badly wounded.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried out, happy to see him, upset at how damaged he looked, and concerned over what this meant for Joey.

"How is it possible you're still alive?" Gabriel asked.

"Looks like you miscalculated." Kaiba darkly answered, approaching him.

Gabriel spat in rage. "There is no way you could kill a werewolf! It is destined for the wolf to kill the vampire!"

Kaiba grinned madly, stating. "Well right now, it's vampire vs. human. Who do you think will win that one?"

Gabriel snatched something, quickly adding. "We'll see quick enough when I cast my light burst at you!" And threw it at Kaiba.

Kaiba instantly disappeared, as the light burst was cast.

Yami was curious about that, though…it didn't look like something that would harm a vampire. Perhaps a fake out.

Sure enough, Gabriel had picked up some kind of whistle and was blowing it, though it made no noise. At the same time he had moved quickly towards the hostages. He pulled a dagger and aimed it at Yugi's throat.

"I know you're here…show yourself!" Gabriel said.

Kaiba appeared, debating…weighing lives, as Gabriel continued to aim the object at Yugi's throat.

"Leave Yugi alone!" Yami spat. "If you must have a hostage, then use me…not him!"

"How noble of you, Pharaoh." Gabriel said. "I have a request of you, Seto Kaiba. Do you see the vial over there on the counter? I want you to drink it."

"What is it?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Gabriel said. "It's holy water. But you don't have an option, if you want to save your friends."

Kaiba paused, chewing on this information. He glanced at Yami for a moment, who had looked at Gabriel before meeting Kaiba's eyes.

Then looking back at Gabriel, he offered a grin. "If I do this, will you promise to let everyone go?" Knowing full well Gabriel wouldn't.

Gabriel now offered that same cunning grin. "Absolutely."

Kaiba then floated to the counter, snatched the vial, and muttered. "I'm holding you to it."

"Kaiba, no…don't do it!" Yami cried out, causing a few of them to look strangely at Yami. After all, they remembered that time with Cavnar. Holy objects didn't work with Kaiba…right?

Kaiba drank it down, much to Gabriel's delight. He instantly began to choke, dropping the empty vial that shattered on the ground, as he stumbled closer to Gabriel.

The others all looked puzzled, while Yami looked concerned, crying out. "Kaiba!"

Mokuba immediately turned away to hide a knowing smirk, trying not to laugh.

Gabriel looked pleased. Even if holy water killed the vampire, it didn't matter…as long as the vampire died, it's essence would go to the decanter, especially being at such a close radius. He was rather shocked Kaiba was dumb enough to do it. Either way, Kaiba drank it, which meant…he won.

Gabriel was in fact so pleased over this, he lowered the knife. Instantly, Kaiba sprang at him, leaving Gabriel shocked beyond anything. Gabriel was now in a panic, pinned against the wall by his throat, with Kaiba grinning madly down at him.

"You can't be…" Gabriel choked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I guess I'm not dead, yet. I'm afraid water doesn't work on me. I'm not exactly your typical vampire. Now, you're going to have to pay my own version of a penalty game. No one threatens my brother and lives!" Kaiba hissed.

An instant later, Joey bounded down the stairs and launched himself at Kaiba, knocking him off, growling at him. Kaiba had thought Joey had it under control…maybe it was only temporary.

Gabriel quickly pulled himself away from there, and rushed back to his counter. He had also noted the way that Joey seemed to be…covered in spaghetti. 'Stupid beast…it's no wonder Kaiba didn't die yet. He must have outsmarted him and got him side-tracked.'

"Enough of these games…now kill him, already!" Gabriel ordered Joey.

"Joey, no!" Yami cried out.

Joey snarled at snapped towards Kaiba, who was waiting for round 4 to start, not sure how much more he could take from him.

Yet, Joey hesitated, sniffing him again. He growled, then paused again, sniffing some more.

'What…did the vampire put food on himself?' Gabriel thought in frustration. "What are you waiting for, you stupid animal? I ordered you to kill him!"

Joey then turned towards Gabriel. And to his surprise, he began to growl at him.

Kaiba smirked. "Joey…sick 'em."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This chapter was one of my biggest pain in the butt moments. After all, Kaiba had his dragon form he could have used on Joey. If he turned into a dragon, could he have defeated Joey from the beginning, or even wounded? Well…in all honesty, I didn't want to write that and figure that one out. Maybe someday if I write another that could be figured out, but this was not the time. Besides, Kaiba didn't really want to kill Joey. It wasn't his fault he was a stupid animal. So, I think this worked out the best. Hope you guys were satisfied with it.

Next: Will Joey succeed in taking out Gabriel? Will Kaiba? Will anyone? The guy is as slippery as a eel, so don't count him out, yet!

I reviewed to all I can. To the one who has been so wonderfully submitting reviews as a guest to me to all my fanfics out there, thank you. I only wish I had a way to reply to you. But, so you know I did receive them all, and I truly appreciate it.

Infact, I appreciate everyone's reviews. So, please review my latest chapter. Hopefully I wont be late on the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 14.

To Gabriel's surprise, his own controlled beast actually lunged towards him in the attempt to attack. He couldn't get very far…after all, the spell he used bound Joey to him. He couldn't get closer than 5 feet, as he seemed to claw at an invisible object that wasn't there, desperate to break through and get him anyway, damned the bond connection the man made.

Gabriel couldn't believe his eyes. He never saw a wolf he put under his control attempt to break through and attack him, anyway. And the wolf was taking orders from his natural enemy…the vampire!

Realizing Joey had failed, he quickly began shuffling through is papers for his back-up plan, realizing Kaiba had been getting time to heal and was growing in strength by the moment. If Kaiba reached full strength again, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop him.

Kaiba moved away from the wall, tiredly glaring down at Gabriel. To his surprise, an instant later Gabriel gave an incantation, freezing Kaiba on the spot like a Spell Binding Circle.

Gabriel breathed easy now, and ordered Joey back in his cage.

Joey seemed to growl and snarl, attempting to resist the order, annoying Gabriel even more. He pointed at the cage, ordering. "Return, now!"

Finally, Joey could no longer seemed to resist the call of his master. With a whimper, he finally obeyed, as the zombie caged him back up.

Kaiba tested the boundaries, finding he was frozen in place and glared down at Gabriel.

"I never put all my eggs in one basket." Gabriel laughed, at ease. "I admit you are a powerful one. I never met a challenge quite like you. I knew taking on a vampire would be dangerous…I am glad I took the time to gather all sorts of extras, just in case. Now with your essence, I will finally be immortal."

Kaiba then grinned, saying. "Are you sure this can hold me?"

"Nothing dead can leave that ring without me deactivating it." Gabriel calmly replied, moving the canter below and pulling out another spell. "It's over, Seto Kaiba…your essence is mine."

Kaiba glanced Yami's way again, who looked right back at Kaiba. Yami knew what was coming up next. 'It's time, Kaiba. Prove me wrong. Show me that you truly are alive inside.'

Kaiba turned back. "Well, then it's time I tested a theory once and for all. I've been told I'm dead. I think it's time to prove them otherwise."

Gabriel snorted in amusement. "You 'are' dead, idiot…"

"Am I?" He asked.

Kaiba squatted down touching the ground with his hand. The next moment, he began to change form…growing and growing.

"What in the world…?" Gabriel asked, dropping the ancient parchment he picked up. Kaiba changed. Never had he known of a vampire capable of changing into such a massive form. It looked like a duel monster. It was! It was a dragon! A Blue Eyes White Dragon, to be exact!

The enchantment ring grew in size with the transformation. But now, the Blue Eyes pushed forward, and to Gabriel's horror the magical circle shattered from around the beast. The Blue Eyes reared back and gave a tremendous roar at his enemy.

Gabriel instantly turned and ran as fast as he could to the back room of the cellar, seeming absolutely terrified.

In this form, Kaiba moved like water without gravity, as he slid over the table giving a threatening hiss…watching as his prey entered the other darkened room. He opened his mouth and let forth a blast of white lightening shoot out, barely missing him as Gabriel ducked inside. Kaiba guessed he probably singed his leg, though.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out, making his head turn to Yami. "Don't underestimate him. This Gabriel is dangerous!"

The Blue Eyes now roared at Yami, not seeming all that thrilled over Yami's warning. It concerned Yami…he feared that form was making Kaiba cocky, and probably felt he was invincible as a dragon.

Kaiba then turned back towards his prey and moved swiftly into the darkened doorway. Due to the movement of Kaiba's large form, papers from the other room were now scattering everywhere, and being dragged into this room, as well. The entire place quickly became one giant mess. Despite the dark, he could easily see Gabriel running towards another counter in this room, with all sorts of miscellaneous things on the other side.

The dragon shot another white lightening blast, sending him flying to the other side of the counter, and crashing down on the ground. The Blue Eyes crept in slowly, getting ready to strike and smash through the counter, the wall, and Gabriel to take him down. He didn't care, he was pissed. Gabriel was his victim…he was going to die.

But suddenly, before Kaiba pounced at him…Gabriel stood up holding some kind of wand, and he muttered another incantation. Instantly, Kaiba felt the weight of his own darkness in this form. It reminded him of the duel between him and Yami, when his opponent cast Dark Rift.

"_The darkness that summoned your Blue Eyes only left your monster hallow inside. It shall not truly be at it's glory until its core is light again!"_

Those were Yami's exact words. From the sudden feeling of weakness, he began to wonder if Yami was right. Was it true? Despite the light of his dragon form, was he still nothing more than hallow inside, that was eating away at his dragon and rotting it from the inside, like at Duelist Kingdom?

'Am I nothing but darkness inside, like Gozaburo believed me to be?' He couldn't help but wonder.

He could no longer hold that form, reverting back to his other form, and was still weakening, struggling just to stay conscious.

Gabriel had been digging for something during that time and found it. "This will be what I need. This ends here, Seto Kaiba…no more, you are mine!"

He pulled out a scroll, and cast an enchantment. Kaiba felt himself being shoved through the wall, through the counter, finally being slammed against the wall where everyone else was, as a pair of glowing red shackles appeared around Kaiba's wrists, binding him.

After a moment, Gabriel stumbled out, and gasped. "There…no more transformations, no more surprises! Finally, you are mine!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Big brother!" Mokuba said, but his brother barely had any energy left, after that last spell was cast at him.

Yugi was really worried, now. They were all out of people to stop this guy. "What are we going to do, Yami?"

Yami wasn't sure. They were so close, too. Gabriel was also damaged, and was limping over to the counter. He leaned heavily against it, catching his breath. Obviously, he had not anticipated this kind of resistance, either. He probably didn't even think he'd have to get his hands dirty.

Mokuba was kicking himself. Even though he told Gabriel he called security…he really didn't. He was afraid if his brother showed up, people might find out what he was. But now he felt he should have called them. They both had trackers on, but no one knew they were in danger.

"No more…no more…" Gabriel kept ranting, as he continued to shuffle through his messed up paperwork to find the incantation. But, he couldn't find it.

In a frenzy, he began to throw stuff around. "Where the hell is it!?"

Yami realized it must have been one of the papers that got scattered further into the back room. With luck, Kaiba hit it with his breath weapon and maybe it was singed enough that he wouldn't be able to complete the spell. But that was pushing it.

Gabriel seemed to finally realize himself it must have gotten moved from the chaos, and immediately began to look around for the paper in the scattered piles, eventually following the path into the back room.

It gave them time, but not long.

Yugi nudged him again. "What are we going to do?"

"Give me a minute." Yami replied. He looked over the area, looked over at all of them, then looked over at Kaiba, who he couldn't tell was even awake or not. Kaiba hung next to him, his head was down, his hair hiding his face. Unconscious or not, he looked exhausted. Whatever Gabriel hit him with, it really knocked him for a loop.

He focused on Kaiba's shackles that gave off a red glow. They were magical shackles to bind him and keep an enchanted creature such as him from breaking free. It probably also kept him from changing form.

It frustrated Yami. He knew if they were normal shackles, Kaiba would have no problem breaking through them, despite his weakness.

Suddenly, that thought caused a light bulb to go off in Yami's head, looking at his own very normal shackles. They 'did' have another option…another way to escape. But as Kaiba had said many times before, it would require a sacrifice.

"Kaiba!" He quickly muttered next to him with intensity, to point out his need to talk to him, in hopes he was awake.

"What?" He muttered back, sourly. Kaiba was awake. Yami also realized that the look and angle of Kaiba's face resembled how he looked after he defeated him in the last duel. He was ashamed, and taking his failure hard for being in the predicament he was in.

'I'm sorry, Kaiba…but there's simply no time.' He thought.

"Kaiba…I need you to do something for me." Yami said.

Kaiba paused for a moment, before turning his face further away from him in defeat. "I'm a little preoccupied, right now." He muttered darkly. As far as he was concerned, it was his own fault for getting in this mess. Yami had even tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. He was a Blue Eyes, he was invincible, nothing could stop him. Nothing…but his own inner darkness.

Perhaps his adopted father was right about him, all along. Did it even matter anymore if he was going to suffer a penalty game for this? He probably deserved it.

The biggest slap in the face was Yami had tried to get him to take the potion after the duel. If he listened to him and wasn't so stubborn, then technically Gabriel would have had no reason to do anything that he did, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to capture a vampire. Yami was right, it was his own fault thinking being a vampire was an advantage, over being human once again.

How many times did Yami have to teach him the lesson, after he had taken the darker path in order to win? But he did it anyway. He couldn't help it…it was ingrained in him. The stronger monster always seemed to be the logical choice. And if he remained a powerful dark monster for his brother's sake, why should he care? But obviously…there was a price for that choice.

He deserved this penalty game. This time…failure would equal death.

"This is important!" Yami stated. "Is there some way you can cut yourself...make yourself bleed?"

Kaiba finally looked over at him, suspicious from his question. Yami could see the shame reflected in his glowing blue eyes. "Any particular reason why?"

Yami smirked, saying. "Not to sound suggestive...but I was considering having a taste."

"You, what?" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami immediately 'shooshed' him, saying quietly. "Keep it down, Yugi. We don't want to alert our capture, and our time is limited."

Kaiba snorted in amusement. "How ironic. You beat me in a duel, insisting how wrong I am by throwing my soul away as a sacrifice piece, and yet here you are ready to charge just as fast into the abyss as I am!"

"He's right, Pharaoh." Yugi insisted. "Damning your soul too is not the answer!"

It made Yami pause for moment…Yugi was right, Kaiba had a point. He had scorned Kaiba for his choice, and yet he was ready to do exactly the same…charge head first into death itself.

That time when Ishizu…she told him it was time for Yami to move on. If he thought even for a second doing so would help or save any of his friends…there wouldn't have been a hesitation. He would have gladly jumped in with both feet, not caring for an instant where he was going or why.

'Is that why Kaiba had not accepted?' Yami thought. 'Perhaps he knew the disadvantage all along, but didn't care…it was a sacrifice to those that were most important.'

"Yes…you are right." Yami said to Kaiba. "I scorned you for so recklessly accepting to throw your soul away. And I believe I am still right. Doing so got us where we are now. And if I follow, I too will be giving myself a terrible weakness against our opponent. Unfortunately, there is no more path available to take. If it is to save my friends, I will gladly accept the penalty game. Kaiba…we are out of options."

Kaiba gave a weak chuckled, but muttered. "Forgot it. I probably deserve this penalty game, more than you. I don't give a shit what he does to me. He wants this fucking immortality so badly, then let him have it if he think it's so damn good. He can have it all…I don't care, anymore."

"Seto, don't say that!" Mokuba cried. "Listen to Yami!" He refused to listen to the idea of his brother accepting his death to that scumbag. He didn't know what he would do without his brother. But he knew any cries in the world would not make his brother listen. It was probably up to Yami, once again.

Yami glared at him in frustration. Kaiba could be so difficult, sometimes. "If you think you're the only sacrifice piece there is, think again! Gabriel already told us he intends to kill everyone of us, once he gets what he wants…that includes your brother!"

Kaiba glared over at Yami, his jaw tightening. He really wasn't being given much of a choice. "I already damned my own existence…and now I'm supposed to take yours, too?"

"This is 'my' choice, Kaiba!" Yami insisted. "You're not making me do this. My friends are in danger, as well. This is our only chance…we're running out of time!"

"There has to be another way!" Yugi said, not wanting to see Yami become a vampire in the process, as well..

Yami exclaimed. "There is no other way. Kaiba..."

Kaiba finally nodded, realizing Yami was right. And he understood sacrifice in order to win a game. No matter what, he could not allow Mokuba to be harmed.

"It'll heal quickly, so you better do this fast." Kaiba said. "There's no guarantee you'll be able to control yourself when you turn. This change might even endanger your friends more, since they're helpless to do anything to defend themselves."

"But if I become a vampire from you, wouldn't that make you my master?" Yami smirked. "You could probably order me to stop."

Kaiba glanced over at Yami and smirked for the first time since he was bound. "That alone might make this worth it."

Sucking his lower lip into his mouth for a moment, Kaiba stabbed one of his fangs into his lip then showed it to Yami, as some of his blood trickled out. "Hope you can reach me, shrimp."

Yami gave him a glare, then stretched his neck out to lick the drop of blood from Kaiba's quickly healing wound. He muttered. "From the undead, I would expect it to be colder."

"I told you I'm not dead. Besides, I think my transformation during the day helped that out. It's probably why I haven't craved for killing at night, like I used to." Kaiba admitted. He then looked back down, beginning to sense a sudden change in Yami.

Yami turned away and began to tremble. The lights around him were suddenly terribly bright, and he felt so empty...so cold.

"Yami...are you all right?" Yugi asked, worried. "You look so pale."

Gabriel had finally re-entered, finally holding once again the magical scriptures. He grinned evilly, stating. "Finally, it is time my friends...to witness the ultimate transformation!"

"You aint kidding!" Tristan muttered, as Yami continued to tremble, taking in harsh breaths.

But Yami realized something was wrong, which could pose to be a problem. Despite the changes in his system, he was not feeling stronger…he was feeling weaker.

'Why?' He wondered, not expecting that. As a vampire, should he not be stronger, now?

Then it hit him. After Kaiba had taken Cavnar's blood, it took him an entire full day to gain enough strength after changing over. This transformation took a lot out of a person. Yami was not yet a full vampire. He now realized even after taking Kaiba's blood it may still not be enough to break the shackles in time. Were they right? Was this the wrong path?

Perhaps once again it was a mistake to not listen to his light. How many times had Yugi warned him not to do something, and he pushed him aside absolutely certain that his decision was the right path…only to be wrong. 'But it was the only way!' Yami thought. 'There was no other option.'

Gabriel raised his eye brow. "Are you sick, Pharaoh? Maybe your wish to the gods wasn't a permanent one. What a pity...that would mean you wouldn't remain with us to witness your friend's ultimate death, when his soul becomes no more!"

"I'm not about to let that happen!" Yami ground out, sounding like he was in pain.

If Yami had taken the wrong path, then there was nothing he could do about it, now. He had already accepted the penalty game. Now, he had to figure out a way to finish what he started, and free himself to reach Gabriel in time.

Gabriel simply laughed, questioning. "Oh, no? And what are you going to do, Pharaoh? Attack me with your ancient magic? Without your past powers, you are quite helpless. It is time for a new god to rise, this day. The god of Gabriel!"

Powers, gods…it reminded Yami of Ishizu's words when he was choosing a name for himself.

_"Well, his name 'is' Atem." Yugi said._

_"That would not be wise. The Pharaoh's name is a word of power. It was scratched off long ago for a reason." Ishizu stated._

'That's it!' Yami thought. The Millennium puzzle was now forever lost, but he did still have one more trump card he could use. That card was a word of power…

Yami barely managed to lift his head, as he replied to Gabriel.

"Pharaoh is my title, Gabriel…I have a name." Yami hoarsely choked out, remembering Ishizu's words. "The name, Gabriel…is Atem!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: Yes, I know…there was a 'ton' of information in this chapter. Dragons, magic, transformations…hopefully you guys managed to absorb it all. The final of the battle is the next chapter. How's it going to end? Who wins? Don't miss the next exciting chapter!

Note: Next week is Thanksgiving. I made sure to not miss a week and send this out, as a present for the holidays. Also, next week I will definitely NOT be sending another chapter. I'll be out of town. So, you're going to have to wait for 2 weeks for the next one.

Also…I have not reviewed for last chapter, atleast not for most people. Sorry about that, getting over a cold. I will make sure to get everyone's reviews next chapter.

Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I always reply to my reviews. Sometimes, not always on time, but eventually I will send a reply to you. Thanks again for reading…I hope you're enjoying it, so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 15.

Yugi was surprised Yami used that name instead of the name he had accepted. 'Why?' He wondered.

That moment, Yami could feel the surge of power rush through his system at a blinding pace, re-energizing him, forcing what took over a day for Kaiba to go through happen to him in seconds. Plus, Yami was not drained of his blood initially, like Kaiba was when he first began to change. The inner struggle with Yami now calmed immediately.

Yami glared up at Gabriel in defiance. Gabriel was shocked to see Yami suddenly shatter the shackles from his right wrist, and then his left. He glared darkly at Gabriel with his normal scarlet eyes that now glowed the same reddish hue.

"What?" Gabriel asked in surprise. "But...but, how?..." That's when Gabriel glanced over at Kaiba, who smirked coldly at him, and realization hit. "You drank from him..." He whispered.

Now it was Yami's turn to lunge at him, but Gabriel raised his hand, casting the same Spell Binding Circle he had cast at Kaiba, earlier. He laughed, muttering. "You fool! What makes you think you can do anything to me as a vampire? I already defeated Seto Kaiba in both his forms. And you think 'you' can stop me? No undead can penetrate my shield. You are helpless!"

"We'll see about that!" Yami stated, as he fought to penetrate through it. To Gabriel's surprise, Yami was slowly moving through.

"No...it's not possible!" Gabriel stated, as he began to panic, having no idea why Yami could be succeeding, when it held someone even as powerful as Kaiba, leaving him helpless in the spell's clutches.

"How is he doing that?" Yugi asked out loud, not understanding himself. He also thought the same thing. If Kaiba couldn't penetrate it, then why could Yami?

Kaiba wondered that, himself. But then he remembered what he himself had gone through, and what was explained to him in the beginning. "It's because he's not a true vampire, yet." He answered Yugi. "Until he has his first kill, he's still considered alive. He can still be out in the day...he still has a reflection."

Tristan heard that and suddenly cried out. "Yami...whatever ya do, don't bite anyone! You can still be normal again! All we have to do is kill..." Tristan then stopped, remembering fully what was involved, and glanced at Kaiba, who was glaring daggers back at him.

Yes, Yami could be saved. All they would have to do is kill Kaiba. "Oh, yeah..." He muttered sheepishly, forgetting that part.

Yami broke the hold of Gabriel's undead shield, launching himself on top of the panicked screaming man, and slamming him down to the ground. Yami had achieved his goal. He would now defeat his opponent. And as he stood over Gabriel with an insane amount of hunger coursing through him, he knew the perfect penalty game to give his prey.

He hissed. "Without your magical spells, Gabriel...you are still no different than any other human! I may no longer have the power of the Millennium Puzzle to stop you. But I have now gained the ability to punish all over again, in an entirely new way. You have been pursuing vampires for generations, and now it will be a vampire to make you pay for your crimes!"

The fangs formed on Yami, as Gabriel cried out in terror, screaming like a girl.

For a moment, Yami felt Kaiba's voice in him say. 'Yami, no!'

Kaiba was trying to use his new connection to stop him, for some reason. But Yami was not yet a vampire…Kaiba could not yet force him to do anything. He didn't understand why Kaiba wanted him to stop, nor did he care. Gabriel deserved a penalty game, and…Yami was 'very' hungry.

When he provoked his name as the unnamed Pharaoh, it did not come without consequence. Doing so not only gained him in power instantly, but raised his hunger and need to feed by insane amounts. He couldn't resist it, and that hunger left him unable to think of any other reason why he shouldn't drink him up.

Without hesitation, Yami ignored Kaiba's message and sunk his fangs deep into Gabriel, tasting the blood of a human for the first time.

"No, Yami…stop!" Yugi cried out, too late. "If you drink his blood, you're making this permanent! You're still not fully a vampire, yet!"

As Yugi said that, Mokuba and the others looked away, knowing Yami had just sealed his fate without skipping a beat.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes, as he cried out. "If you do this, you're condemning your soul for all eternity! You're losing your last chance to ever join the after life!"

"He couldn't stop himself…the hunger was too much." Kaiba muttered darkly.

"You could have stopped him, couldn't you?" Yugi asked. "Yami said if he drank your blood, you would be his master."

"Kaiba doesn't care." Tristan spat in disgust. "If it's not him, he doesn't care about anyone."

"Shut up! That's not true!" Mokuba said. "If you remember, he didn't come here for me. He didn't even know I was here! He came here to help you jerks!"

Tristan shut up, while Yugi's eyes widened, now recalling that. He never thought of that. Even Gabriel mentioned his surprise that Kaiba was here yet was not aware of his brother's presence for the moment he arrived. Was it true? Did Kaiba actually come to help them out?

'He really is our friend…' Yugi thought, have a strange fuzzy feeling come over him. When push came to shove, Kaiba really did prove he was part of their circle.

He looked over at Kaiba and smiled. Every sacrifice Yami had made for him he now felt was absolutely worth it. He was also a friend that had to be protected, just like all of them.

"I couldn't control him." Kaiba finally answered, not looking their way. "He wasn't a vampire, yet. And now, it's too late."

'I'm sorry.' Kaiba thought, blaming himself for this. As usual, the idiot clan probably thought he was doing this as some kind of friendship thing. They didn't realize he mainly came here to get even with Yami for all the times he helped him, to try to one up him for a change.

And as usual, it ended up with Yami saving them all 'again'…and this time it even cost Yami his soul.

But there was no other path that he was able to see, either. Yami was the one to make this demand of him...and he had to think of Mokuba first. He had weighed the importance of who's life was greater and did as Yami requested. And he'd do it again if it would save Mokuba, despite everything. But that didn't make it any easier, feeling this was all his fault for this.

Tristan then muttered. "Well…I guess it really doesn't matter. After all…he can't be returned anyway. If he didn't drink, then he'd just be hungry all the time…not quite vampire or human."

But that may not have been entirely true. There was a reason that Kaiba wanted to stop Yami from feeding. Tristan was correct…if Yami didn't feed, Kaiba's death could have returned Yami back to normal. All he would have to do was sacrifice himself. And after everything Yami had done for both himself and his brother, that would have been the ultimate pay back. Maybe it would have actually made things even.

But then another idea entered his mind, as his eyes widened from the thought. Maybe no one had to die, at all. If he drank the vial that Yami gave him after wards and if Yami didn't anxiously go after Gabriel's blood yet, then perhaps Yami would have been cured from Kaiba drinking the vial. Kaiba wouldn't be dead, but he'd be human…making technically the vampire version of him dead.

If Yami hadn't been so tempted by his own hunger, that he was struggling with and failed to win against, it might have been able to save them both. If they only had more time to have planned for this, if Kaiba had only thought of it an instant earlier and pre-warned him on it.

'Too late, now…' He thought bitterly.

x-x-x-x-x

After a long moment of Yami taking great pleasure in drinking the blood of his victim, he felt the power of the circle again that was still activated, which suddenly sucked him backwards, and much more violently.

He didn't realize the spell was still active. He didn't realize it could pull him back in, once he was out of it. Nor did he think it would even matter since by the time he became one, Gabriel would be dead. But he was wrong…and now he was a full fledged vampire, which allowed the spell to take its full effect.

Yami had not yet taken quite enough blood from his victim…Gabriel was still alive, though barely. He was gasping for air, his hand gripping his neck as blood was oozing from it. Kaiba had to look away to keep himself from feeling the urges it gave him.

"I'll...make...make you pay!" Gabriel managed to breath out, as his hand released his hold on his neck to grab for a piece of material to hold over his throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

The shield was so strong, now...it seemed impossible to break. "Yami!" Kaiba cried out, not sure how Yami was going to break free now, if Gabriel didn't die first.

"Now…there's 'nothing' you can do to stop me!" Gabriel hissed, still slumped down on the ground. One of his hands was fumbling around for his parchment again, the other hand tightly gripped his wound.

He was trembling from feeling so weak from the blood loss. Yet, despite his weakness, Gabriel knew he could make it all go away…all he had to do was finish the spell and gain his immortality. "Finally...I will begin the ceremony, and get what I deserve. You wanted to be a vampire so bad…fine. Then I'll spare Kaiba his fate for a moment…" Gabriel weakly chuckled. "Instead…I'll use your essence for the spell!"

Gabriel had grabbed the sheet he was looking for, and was stumbling to try and get back up so he could begin the spell. He could feel some of his life beginning to wane. He had to act quickly, before it was too late.

Yami was still helpless from the shield, and unsure how to stop this. Once again, he was second guessing himself, if he took the wrong path. He had made the exact same move as Kaiba, running head-first into the abyss.

Kaiba thought quickly, then spat out. "Yami...as a vampire, you have another form. If you find it, you might be able to escape this!"

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed. "You can do it, Yami! Find the nature of your soul, and you can now become it!"

'But what's the nature of my soul?' Yami thought. Kaiba searched himself and became a Blue Eyes White Dragon...he became his favorite duel monster. But what about him...what was he? 'It's the nature of my heart...my soul...' Yami thought, searching inside himself.

"If he becomes a Kuriboh, I'm gonna laugh." Mokuba muttered.

Kaiba was certain he knew what it was. 'It has to be the Dark Magician. It's his favorite Duel Monster. It's the one monster he always depended on in his battles.'

Yami considered the Dark Magician, as well. 'No...' He thought. 'It can't be him. I depended on the Dark Magician, because he was Mahaado...a friend and guardian of the past. I could never be something so noble as he. I am Yami...I am darkness...' And that's when it hit. Yami then smiled, saying. "Yes. I know what I am."

Gabriel was finally standing once again, and was tightly gripping the parchment on the table, having all he needed to begin the final spell for immortality. He opened it, and looked it over, preparing to begin the ultimate enchantment. "Goodbye, great Pharaoh..." He laughed.

But suddenly, his shield began to waver, and he looked over to see Yami looking down and crossing his arms. Somehow darkness was forming all around him, like a great cloud blanketing him from sight. "What?" Gabriel gasped in surprise. "What...what is this...? What's happening, now?"

"You had trouble fighting against Kaiba's form, when he became a Blue Eyes. Now it's time to face your magic against a whole new power...the power of Chaos!" Yami bellowed out. The blackness dissipated around him, and Yami had totally transformed. He was the Magician of Black Chaos...staff and all.

Using the powers of the Magician of Black Chaos, Yami was able to dispel the magic that bound him, releasing him from the spell.

Gabriel blinked, then silently cursed himself. He didn't have time for this. Now he was going to have to use the special enchantment he found that would bind creatures of magic, like what he used on Kaiba earlier, that almost entirely drained the vampire of his power. It was the only thing that was able to do to stop Kaiba in his Blue Eyes form. And he had to do it quickly...the time left on his life was limited. Yami's bite had hit a vein.

Gabriel cursed out loud then bellowed out his enchantment spell to bind. Yami smiled, expecting it. But he then cast his own spell against Gabriel. As the Magician of Black Chaos, he cried out. "Dark Magic attack!"

The two powers of magic clashed against each other...ancient magic vs. Chaos magic.

Kaiba could see Gabriel was weakening, but he was still not sure if Yami could win. Yami moved so quickly to become a vampire, desperate to grab whatever power he could in order to win. But he barely had time to recover from the transition, making Yami a lot weaker than he was trying to show. And Kaiba knew it...how could he not? He was now Yami's creator and master. And if Yami was bound by this spell, Gabriel would win.

Kaiba could see it, now...Gabriel was still winning. He was beginning to push Yami's magic back. 'Damn him!' He thought. "Yami...use your magic to free me, instead!"

"But your form doesn't allow you to fight against magic!" Yami grunted out, as the power from Gabriel's spell was slowly closing in. And Yami also knew Kaiba had been greatly weakened as well from the last attack.

"Trust me." Kaiba said.

Yami took the chance. The magic rod he had extended against Gabriel was quickly redirected to break the magical shackles binding Kaiba. At the same time, Gabriel's spell hit...striking against Yami. He could feel the darkness of his own power begin to buckle around him, suffocating him, sapping him of his own strength and energy.

Kaiba instantly transformed into his dragon form, the moment Yami's magic struck which destroyed the shackles. Gabriel swiftly directed his spell also at Kaiba, but he moved like lightning, dodging the blast. Instead of trying to attack Gabriel, he flew straight up out of the building into the night sky.

Looking down at the building, he added up the best angle to take that would cause the most damage to Gabriel and the least damage to the others. His wings narrowed and he dove straight down at the building.

An instant after Kaiba left, he came crashing back in at the speed of a jet airplane, crashing through the walls of Gabriel's home. And just as quickly, he swept right back out again, circled, then repeated once again.

"What in the world is he doing?" Gabriel cried out, as the dragon seemed to be literally destroying the house. He kept trying to take aim at him, but there was nothing to aim at. Suddenly, there was an eerie creaking noise. Gabriel looked up, and to his horror the entire house began to collapse on his head.

Everyone heard Gabriel cry out in terror, as the rest of the building collapsed.

They too cried out in fear of being buried alive from the destruction of the house. Was this the end for them all?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narr: What's going to happen next chapter? Are they all dead, now? Find out soon! Also, the next chapter is the last chapter.

I apologize for how long it's been in between chapters. But it's been the holidays, and it's just insane over here. I also want to let everyone know, after this story I'm probably going back on hiatus for awhile. I'm out of stories and I'm burned out. I tend to go through these phases…I'll throw a bunch of stories out then disappear for long periods of time. As long as you keep me on author alert, you'll know when I come back again.

Anyway…next chapter is the end. I will make sure to try and do the last chapter by next week, so you people are not waiting that long for the ending.

Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying this story. Also, don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness 2

Chapter 16.

Tristan was one of the people that screamed out, not even realizing he was screaming. He could hear the screams of the others, and felt it was over for them all.

His eyes were closed and he was waiting to be dead, thinking how insane that guy was for smashing through the house like that. But then he realized he was still awake.

Tristan cautiously opened one eye, seeing beams and part of the ceiling slanted down over him. But the wall they were securely attached to made sure the roof didn't fall on their heads, keeping that part supported.

Looking ahead, he saw the rest of the house collapsed down in front of them all. Fortunately, Gabriel was not so lucky.

"Ha!" Mokuba spat out. "Did you really think my brother was going to do something to hurt me? He obviously flew to make sure it didn't land on our heads! You had to see your faces!"

"Shut up, Mokuba!" Tristan snapped.

He was a good kid, but sometimes the brat could really get on Tristan's nerves.

"Wait!" Yugi cried. "Joey was also over there! And what about Yami?"

Both of them were still over there, when Kaiba caused the house to collapse. Now, everyone was worried, once again.

Kaiba now rematerialized, once again in humanoid vampire form, and went right to his brother, ripping the shackles off of him.

Yugi cried out. "Kaiba…what about Joey and Yami?"

"Yeah, you lunatic!" Tristan spat.

"They're fine." Kaiba muttered, as Mokuba dove on him. "The house isn't made out of silver, so the mutt's fine. And unless one of the wood pieces from the house penetrated Yami's heart, then he'd also be fine. Besides…I'd know if he died."

"You would?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba turned to Yugi. "I created him."

Yugi paused, then looked down. "Oh."

"Stay close to the wall." Kaiba said to his brother as he moved to the next person, which was Tea, to free her.

Suddenly, the rubble began to move. They turned to see Joey had broken free. He looked dazed and confused, and was once again growling at Kaiba.

Mokuba swallowed. "I think Joey's losing control again."

"I'll lead him away. You break the other's free." Kaiba said, as he took flight out of the house, with Joey once again lunging towards him, also leaving the house.

"Why the hell does he keep doing that?" Tristan said, in frustration over Joey's action. Given, he felt Kaiba deserved it. But, still…

Yugi said. "Well, it is Kaiba he's after. Maybe Joey's having trouble figuring out if he should like Kaiba, or hate him."

"Good point." Tristan said.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Mokuba said, not happy.

Yugi smiled. "It's also Joey we're talking about."

Mokuba thought of that, and shrugged. "Okay."

More debris began to move. Mokuba swallowed. "I hope that's not Gabriel again!"

Instead, what came up was the zombie that spouted out an inhuman roar.

"AHHH!" Mokuba and the others huddle together and screamed.

The zombie then fell to pieces before their eyes, causing them to scream, some more.

Again, some more rubble moved. This time, Mokuba picked up a piece of debris, ready to throw it at whatever came out. But they were relieved to see it was Yami, back in his normal form. He looked quite weakened, but fine.

He smiled, and said. "Is everyone alright?"

Yugi smiled back. "We are now!"

Yami looked around. "Where's Kaiba, and Joey?"

Yugi looked down. "Joey turned feral again and tried to attack Kaiba. He left to distract him, so we'd be okay."

"I see." Yami said, as he approached and broke Yugi from his shackles, noticing Mokuba was picking the locks on Tristan's bounds.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Yami asked.

"I learned all kinds of things from my brother." Mokuba grinned evilly, as Tristan got free. The comment only made the others more concerned about the two Kaiba's.

Yami then approached Tea, finishing breaking her free, since Kaiba didn't have time. She looked up at him with such sadness, as her hand came over, touching his face.

He looked back at her in understanding. "Tea…"

Suddenly, more rubble moved. Everyone turned, expecting Gabriel to come out. But nothing came out of the rubble.

Finally, Yami moved over to the spot there was movement, and pulled the rubble aside.

There Gabriel lay, barely breathing, still clutching his throat, barely holding onto life. His legs were pinned under the rubble of his own house. The look on the man's face was fear.

"Please…" He begged. "Save me! I don't want to die! Give me mercy, I beg of you!"

'What a pathetic creature.' Yami thought, to the very end showing cowardice, pleading for his life when he offered mercy to no one.

Yami replied. "You should be honored by the death you've been offered. At least when you die…your soul will find peace."

A moment later, Gabriel's life finally slipped away…the man finally died.

Yugi's eyes widened, realizing once again when Yami said that. Yami had lost his chance to return to the after life.

Tea's head went down, trying not to cry over Yami's loss.

But then suddenly, Yugi thought of something. "Yami, wait! You don't have to stay that way! Remember, you still have that potion!"

Tea looked up, suddenly very happy to know that.

Yami blinked and looked down at the potion. All he'd have to do was drink it, and he'd be human again. But Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi…I cannot. I did not refuse returning to the after life, just to use this vial on myself. This is for Kaiba, not me. I could never allow myself to selfishly use this, knowing a friend of mine would suffer."

Tea said. "But, can't you go back and make another potion?"

"I'm afraid not. It's made from rare elements, that are nearly impossible to find." Yami said.

"Why don't you two split it?" Tristan asked.

Yami answered. "The entire vial has to be consumed, otherwise it will not work."

Tea then thought, and asked. "What about Joey? Do you think the vial will help cure him?"

Yami had to consider that for a moment. "I…I'm not sure. I believe it was only made to help a lost soul. I don't think so…Joey is still considered very much alive."

Atleast, Yami hoped that was the case. For if it 'could' help him, then he had another dilemma, still. How could he make the choice which friend should get saved? He couldn't possibly offer it to one, and condemn the other.

But Mokuba heard, and immediately snapped. "That vial belongs to my brother! He should get this. Besides, Joey's already alive!"

At that moment, Kaiba stepped in at the top of the doorway, looking down…with a happily wagging Joey beside him.

"Don't you people think you should get out of there? This whole building could collapse any time!" Kaiba stated.

"Good point!" Tristan said.

Everyone left the building. Yami stayed an extra few moments and finally left the building with all sorts of pages from Gabriel's scriptures in his hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Kaiba asked.

Yami grinned. "If I'm the Magician of Black Chaos, I might need some spells. Besides, his research might prove to be quite interesting."

At that moment, the wagging dog changed and began growling at Yami.

"Sit." Kaiba commanded.

His command created a whimper out of Joey, who stubbornly approached Yami, anyway. He sniffed him over, then turned nice again and began to start licking him all over his face.

Kaiba then muttered. "Good. Maybe now 'you' can deal with his drool for a change." But realizing what he said basically confessed that Joey was all over him that way a moment ago, he awkwardly turned away while hoping as a vampire he couldn't blush.

Yami managed to calm Joey down, as he approached Kaiba. "Kaiba…I won the tournament. And the words I told you were true. Being a vampire does not make you stronger…it is a penalty from what we were. Yet, still…I now understand perhaps you were right, as well. I had gladly thrown away my chance of eternal peace for the sake of what was important. And for my friends, I would gladly do so all over again. Sometimes, there's simply no way not to have some sort of sacrifice, no matter how hard you try."

"I think you're missing something else, Yami." Yugi smiled, approaching. "The reason we made it wasn't because you became a vampire. It was friendship that pulled us through!"

"Do you ever stop?" Kaiba asked, really getting sick of the friendship speech.

Tea smiled at Yugi's comment regardless, proud of her friend.

"Don't you see, Kaiba?" Yugi smiled up at him. "We wouldn't have made it without your help. And you couldn't have won without Yami's help, and even Joey's help. And Yami couldn't have won without your help…we made it because we worked together!"

"Yeah, but now we're a group with 2 vampires and a werewolf!" Tristan spat. "What are we going to do about that?"

"We still have a potion that'll help atleast one of us…" Tea said, looking sadly at Yami. She didn't mean to be selfish, but she still wished Yami would just take it and drink it.

Trying to ignore Yugi's last speech, Kaiba turned to Yami. "I still don't need your potion." Kaiba replied, causing a disappointed look in Mokuba's eyes. "I'm fine the way I am."

"I agree." Yami nodded. "I don't need it, either."

But then, Yami looked down at Joey. "But, Tristan had a point. Me and Joey have now both changed. I'm not quite sure what to do, or where to go like this. And what do we do with Joey?"

Kaiba gave an apparent sigh for anyone to hear, as he looked down and shook his head. He managed to grumble out. "I guess I have an idea…"

Epilogue:

It was morning and Kaiba was back at the mansion. Everyone was also here, as well. Kaiba was hesitant to make this decision. But since he blamed himself for costing Joey's humanity and Yami's mortality…he felt he had to do something to pay it back.

He had made it up the stairs to the hallway with all the various guest rooms, and let both Yami and Joey take their pick.

Yami nodded to Kaiba, and entered one of the rooms, with the modest amount of belongings he had.

Kaiba wondered if this was a good idea…if he made the right move. His house was quickly turning into a freak show for monsters.

"This is a great idea, Seto!" Mokuba beamed. For Mokuba, he had just gained two more playmates in their house. Hopefully with them under their roof, his brother could also finally learn to make friends.

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, considering his brother's safety on this transition. He noticed Joey had shown no sign of harming anyone human in his form. Perhaps even in werewolf form, they weren't as violent as portrayed in the movies, if they were not ordered to do so by some psychopath like Gabriel. It could also depend on temperament…and Joey was pretty calm, as long as he wasn't provoked.

So far, the only hint of violence from the mutt was towards vampires. It was the reason he didn't mind Joey being in the house. Also, if him or Yami slipped and ever tried to go after Mokuba, Joey would hopefully be the insurance he needed to keep his brother safe.

As for Yami, Kaiba knew even he would have problems after the change over. But Yami was also on a very tight leash. Because Kaiba created him, he in a sense controlled him. He could even sense where Yami was and certain empathic extremes that he gave off. With a whim, Kaiba could now easily reign in him.

He wondered if Yami could break the hold, if he really tried. Kaiba had succeeded to do so, though it was difficult and costly, and he nearly lost the battle.

"Hey!" A voice broke out, snapping him back to reality, as Kaiba looked over at Joey, looking at him, after purposely getting his attention.

He was back to human form, as soon as day broke.

Joey had some serious transitions to go through, himself. He was incredibly superstitious about vampires and werewolves, and now…he became one of them. He wasn't sure how to deal with that.

But with Joey, the best way to deal with anything, was normally to laugh it off…which was immediately his way to handle it.

"I'm saying this right now, so you better listen!" Joey snapped at Kaiba. "One dog comment from this…just one, and it's go time for you! Got it?"

Kaiba grinned from the comment. If there was anything to lighten his mood, it was the stupid dog.

The others smiled too. How ironic that the butt of Kaiba's dog jokes actually became the dog.

Joey's finger came up towards Kaiba's face in warning. "Keep in mind, I can take out a vampire, now. So, you better not tempt me!"

"Are you trying to tell me you're the top dog?" Kaiba mused. He couldn't help it. He had to say it.

"That's right, I'm the top….shut up!" Joey snarled, causing everyone to laugh.

Joey then turned, and picked a random room to toss his own stuff. Strangely, he probably had as little belongings as Yami. All his things could fit into one back pack.

He didn't really want to move out away from his father, his father needed help. But Joey didn't entirely trust what he became, either. He didn't know if he might attack humans too, and didn't want to take a chance.

Atleast here in this house, if he did something stupid, he had 2 vampires to stop and take him down. He'd probably go after the vampires first before anyone else, too.

Tristan had laughed from the jokes given, but looked seriously towards Joey as he went into his room. He knew what Joey was going through.

Infact, no one else knew that Joey approached him that morning, before they went over to meet with Kaiba, Yami, and Mokuba.

Joey had asked Tristan to give the silver knife the Mokuba. That way, if something went wrong, Mokuba would be protected and be able to take him down, if need be.

In order to make Joey feel better, he did what he asked.

Mokuba now had the knife, and no one else knew but the three of them…not even Kaiba knew.

Yugi now approached, offering a sincere smile of friendship to Kaiba that he couldn't stand. "I'd like to thank you for offering them to live here. That was very nice of you."

He tried not to flinch hearing the word 'nice' uttered from Yugi's lips.

"I don't believe in charity, Yugi." Kaiba snapped. "I created what Yami is…he's now 'mine'."

"So, what's your reason for Joey, then?" Tristan asked, as if they caught Kaiba doing something 'friendly'.

"My brother is presently living in a household of vampires." Kaiba explained to them. "That mongrel coincidentally makes a good insurance policy for his protection."

"Oh." Tristan said, thinking he should have known better.

"Either way, I'm glad my friends have somewhere to go that they'll be safe." Yugi smiled

"It's almost lunch, Yugi. We better get going, before our parents get upset." Tea said.

"Right. Well, we'll see you later, Kaiba!" Yugi said. "Make sure they know we'll visit them often!"

'Great.' Kaiba thought. It was bad enough having to live under the same roof with the mutt. Now, thanks to what happened, he realized he was probably going to be forced to endure Yugi and his idiot fan group even more, now.

That should have been no surprise. There was no way to have either of these two people in his house, without the rest of the gang ending up being involved.

'Maybe if I forced Yami to lose control, it would keep them away…' He mused for a moment, but knew he'd never do something like that.

He owed the entire group too much already. And after this episode, that debt probably only grew.

Kaiba had already discussed the vial with Yami, since he was over there with him during the night, about the supposed 'cure' for vampires. For now, they decided to store it away in the house for safe keeping. Perhaps someday, one of them would find a reason to use it. But at this time, neither of them were in any rush to try.

Kaiba now used his senses, feeling Yami in the one room, and also sensing the warm blood of Joey, also looking over his room.

It was odd. Despite the annoyance of having extra people now living in his home, he realized the emptiness he had been feeling within himself diminished just a little more.

Of course, he had no intention on letting anyone be aware of that…

END

Narr: Of course, Yugioh isn't Yugioh if it didn't have some really sappy ending about the ties of friendship thrown in there, somewhere…so, of course I had to put it in.

I hope you all enjoyed the storyline. Please review and let me know how you felt about the story, now that it's in its entirety. Also remember I still have many other stories to check out. So, if you haven't read them already, feel free to do so.

Thank you all for reading…I really hope you all enjoyed it.

Originally, I planned on stopping after that. But there are a few one shots I plan on putting out after this. But it doesn't have anything to do with Yugioh. It'll be a couple DBZ fics, based on an RPG game I'm presently in. For those interested that would want to check it out, or just say 'hi' to me, feel free to visit: h*t t*p :*/*/ w11. zetaboards DBZ_RPG/ index/ (Sorry…remove the spaces and stars, and you got it.)

Thanks again…later!


End file.
